Kiki's Spirit Delivery Service
by Poeticallymanic
Summary: Kiki returns to Koriko after six years with a new talent. She finds herself busy juggling her new talent and love life. Life becomes more complicated when the spirit world becomes more than she can handle on her own.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Kiki's delivery service or the characters nor do I receive any sort of profit. _

* * *

Kiki laid out in the grasses staring up at skies. Miki her new witches cat and Jiji's daughter, leapt about at butterflies. The forecast played on her radio, "Clear skies tonight.." was all she needed to hear. A smile stretched across her face and she ran her way to the house.

"Hello Kiki!" Mr. Hara, a neighbor, waved.

"Hello." She waved back still running with Miki chasing after her.

She ran into the house, her head sweating and hair mostly fallen out of her braid, to find her mother. She was with a patient and only glimpsed up from casting her spell to see her daughter looking more like a wild child than a 19 year old young woman. She rolled her eyes, went back to her spell and after she finished she handed it to the client with a bow. "I hope this helps your sons arm heal faster." She said kindly.

"Thank you." Smiled the woman handing her a handful of gold coins.

After the client left Kiki jumped around the room smiling. "It's a clear night tonight and a full moon."

"Yes, but you haven't mastered your new skill yet." Her mother sighed cleaning up all of her potions and herbs.

"You learn on the job." Kiki beamed mischievously.

"You're very eager to leave. It wouldn't have to do with that letter you received last month would it?" Her father asked entering the kitchen.

Kiki grabbed an apple from the table biting into it. "No." She said, but her tone gave her away. It had everything to do with that letter.

"So … it does have to do with that boy." Her mother winked.

"Not completely. I just haven't seen Osono in a long time and she's pregnant again, so I thought I could be of some help to her." Kiki shrugged. "Beside I'm 19. It's time for me to step out on my own."

Her mother sighed. "But helping spirits move on is a rare gift Kiki… a difficult one. When the coven found you had this ability it scared me to death. Remember your last attempt at trying to help a spirit move on?"

"Yes yes." Kiki grumbled. She remember. She had passed out and ended up sleeping two days afterwards. The spirit was a stubborn one and didn't want to leave his wife for the next world, but Kiki eventually settled him… after a good fight. "I learned from that mom. I have to learn from these experiences, good and bad."

Her mother tapped her fingers wildly on the table and with a huff looked at her dad. "What do you think?"

"I think we're always going to be afraid, but we're going to have to let her experience life on her own at some point. We won't always be around." Her father smiled rubbing his daughters cheek. "Especially when our daughter has her gift. We can't even haunt her." He chuckled.

"Ha ha." Kiki added sarcastically. "So… I leave tonight."

"If you must then take my broom." Her mother insisted.

"Nope. I made a new one. I'm trying it out tonight." Kiki insisted pulling it out from the closet.

Her mother secretly admitted it did look well built, but Kiki didn't know it. "My broom. I'll work with that one while you're gone."

"Fine." Kiki huffed going to her room.

She opened a small suitcase and began collecting the necessary items. Most things she would buy with her savings when she arrived, but she had made a few dresses to bring along. One was a red party dress just in case Tombo decided to ask her to another party which she'd would not miss! Another was a traditional black dress, one she'd use for her jobs. The other was one she decided to wear upon arrival. It was midnight blue with a tight bodice, sleeveless and a skirt that flowed out from her waist to just below her knees. She slipped it on excitedly and stood in front of her mirror. The neckline was lower than she had realized and she felt herself grow red. She quickly looked around the room finding a white collar to place over it.

"Better." She said to herself. "Not bad." She said turning around and winking at herself in the mirror.

It was true she'd changed over the years. She'd always thought of herself as a cute little girl, but she'd never really thought of herself as womanly. In that moment she decided she'd changed over the last year. Her form had finally filled out and she'd grow to a nice average height. Her hair was now long which was good and bad. Good because she'd always seen so many prettier girl in Koriko with long hair. She was sick of looking somewhat plain with her bob. Bad because now she had to do things with it which she found completely annoying.

First she braided her hair in two braids and wrapped them around her head. She decided that made her face look to broad. Then she found herself putting it in one braid down her back. It made her look, "Cold," she muttered. Lastly she took her red ribbon out and tied it around her head. "Almost." She said deciding the bow on top was a bit immature. She untied it and placed it around her head like a scarf with the ribbon strings hanging loose from under her hair. "Perfect."

"You sure do talk to yourself a lot." Miki stretched.

"Exactly I was talking to myself." She said sticking her tongue out at the black cat.

"It will be nice seeing my mom and dad again." Miki purred.

"Just don't run off with another cat like your father did." Kiki instructed.

"Hmpf!" Miki snooted sticking her nose up in the air. She acted more like her mother Lilly sometimes then Jiji, but she could also be as helpful and dedicated as her father. Her attitude actually matched Kiki's so much that they butted heads.

Night came and the small town gathered to say good-bye to Kiki. Her friends teased her about Tombo and all the villagers hugged her wishing for her safe return in a years time. She finally kissed her mother and father good-bye and pulled out her broom. Her mother's mouth dropped as she soon realized that Kiki was not taking off on her broom as instructed, but the one that Kiki had just made.

It took a moment for Kiki to connect the broom with her direction, but after a few bumps here and there in the trees it took off in the sky with a zoom. "Whoah!" She and Miki yelled trying to hold onto the eager broom. "Slow down." Kiki instructed out loud and finally it began to slow into a nice sail through the clouds. She turned on her radio and began singing along to the song.

She passed over the city where she knew Chie was still serving as local witch. She'd only met her twice. Once all those years ago when she was 13 trying to find a town to serve. Chie at that time was pretentious acting, but she'd changed since the last time she saw her. It seemed many of the witches outlooks on Kiki had changed since she developed her new skill. Chie was the first to congratulate her at the annual witches gathering. Her mother later told her that she'd never have to worry about another witch being rude to her again because they were all feared her power. The power to control spirits was the rarest of talents and hadn't appeared in another witch in 50 years.

She should have received training from the only other witch that had that ability, but she'd gone missing years prior. Some said she stepped too close to the spirit world and now was forever stuck. Kiki didn't believe that for a second. She knew that as soon as you got too close to the line between the living world and spirit world it smacked you back like a punch. That's what had happened to her with her last attempt and she knew no one would ever able to pass that line. The walls were too strong.

"She probably just went into hiding." Kiki said aloud to herself.

"Who?" Miki questioned.

"Nothing." Kiki mumbled.

_They found a train chugging below and quickly rode into an opening and by quickly I mean the broom lost control and sent her crashing into the open cart. "That's what I get for not listening to mom." She giggled pulling out hay from her hair. She couldn't believe she fell into another cattle cart again. She heard and smelled the cows below, but the world seemed to dim away as she closed her eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

yet again...I don't own Kiki's delivery service, or the characters

* * *

The next morning she woke with a yawn and found the train was slowing. She quickly gathered her things and her and Miki took off. They flew the skies west till they came to the sleepy little seaside town. It was just as she remembered and as she flew her way through the main square some of the residents recognized her and waved. As she flew up to the largest hill she found Osono's bakery. She went for a landing bracing herself not sure what to expect out of her broom, but she found that it now landed softly. "Good job." She said stepping off it and carrying it to her side.

She stepped inside the bakery seeing only one other customer that Osono was helping. Osono didn't seem to see her right away and after the customer left she looked up and asked, "How can I help you miss."

"Well I was hoping that maybe you needed a delivery girl." Kiki grinned leaning against her broom.

Osono's eyes grew large and she cried out for joy as she ran with open arms to hug Kiki. "But this can't be the same little girl that flew in here years ago."

"It's me." Kiki smiled trying to hug Osono back, but her stomach was already greatly expanded from being pregnant.

"I didn't think you'd come. You said you were going to come a year ago, but we never heard from you after that." Osono said holding out Kiki's arms to see that she was now a young woman. "Look at you. Wow, don't I miss the days when I had a figure like that." She laughed.

"Osono!" Kiki blushed crossing her arms and that's when she realized her collar had blown off at some point during her trip. "Oh no." She squeaked.

"What is it?" Osono asked.

"I ummm… I had a collar on and now it's gone." Kiki blushed.

"Personally I don't think you need it. Enjoy looking this good. It doesn't last forever." Osono giggled looking down at her enlarged belly.

"You look beautiful Osono. You've got that glow."

Osono rolled her eyes. "I've always got that glow. I think I'll stop at four. I think I was ready to stop at two, but Mr. Hisaishi had other plans. Now that's one thing you need to be careful of. Men!"

"Oh don't worry. I have enough to keep me busy as it is. I'm not looking at having a family for awhile. I've got a new talent that I'm still trying to master." She admitted.

"Really. Here. Let's go have some tea and you'll have to catch me up." Osono smiled turning the shop sign to close and leading Kiki upstairs.

Upstairs Mr. Hisaishi, Osono's husband, was busy entertaining their two youngest who were three and four while there oldest sat at the table reading a book. When Mr. Hisaishi saw his wife enter the kitchen, with a mysterious girl, he gave her a funny look. "It's Kiki." She informed him.

"This is Kiki?" He questioned.

"Yep." Kiki said again feeling her cheeks light up, but she soon found Mr. Hisaishi throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the ground in a hug. He placed her back on her feet and patted her head.

"Sorry. It's like having our daughter back." He chuckled returning back to the little ones.

"Is this the little witch you told me about?" Osono's daughter asked in a shy voice, lifting her head from her book.

"Yes, this is Kiki. Kiki this is Gina." She said pointing to her oldest. "and Hana," She said pointing to her other daughter, "and Ken." She said pointing the the youngest.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Kiki smiled.

"Hi." The children smiled back.

"Now, tell me, I'm excited to hear all about this new talent." Osono smiled starting the tea.

Kiki went on the explain to her about how at 15 she saw her first spirit and when she told her mother about this ability her mother immediately contacted the council of witches. The brought her forward and an elder witch determined that Kiki had a rare talent of spirit control. She then went onto explaining how she'd been helping local families in her hometown when loved ones died.

"Most pass along quickly as most die when their old. They're ready to move on, but I've had two times where I had to put in a little more effort than I really hoped to." She said not wanting to go into too many details afraid Osono would react like her mother.

"So do you plan on opening up a delivery business again or a spirit control business?" Osono questioned.

Kiki shrugged. "I think maybe both. I'd like to reopen the delivery business and maybe try my hand at a few spirits in the area. I'd rather be known more word of mouth about that talent than to advertise like I did with my delivery service. It's hard for people to understand my new talent."

"Well… how about this. If I hear of anyone passing away I'll just whisper your name, you can assist them and if things go well then you can see how business goes in that direction." Osono offered.

"Sounds like a good plan." She said finishing her tea. "So… do you still have that loft available."

"Of course! We've kept it open just incase you returned, but … it will need another good clean." Osono admitted ashamed.

"Oh that's okay. I'm fine with cleaning it." Kiki smiled. "I'm just glad you are allowing me to stay."

"Anytime. I'm so happy to have you back again." Osono smiled. "Now, before you mess up that pretty dress you should go visit Tombo. He's at the flight show near the beach."

"That's today!" Kiki said nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Yes." Osono said grabbing Kiki's shoulders the steady her.

"Oh no. I thought it was tomorrow. I've got to go." She said standing up, but then froze in place. She took in a sharp inhale of realization. "Osono, do I smell like cattle?"

"Cattle?" Osono questioned sniffing her. "No." She chuckled. "Should you?"

"No. I mean I hope not. I just slept in a cattle cart last night." She giggled. "Are you sure I don't?"

"Positive. Now hurry up! Go catch that show. It's his first time flying at a show. He'll be so happy to see you!" Osono said guiding Kiki out the door.

"Can I leave Miki here?"

"Sure. She can visit her parent." Osono smiled. "Now get out of here."

Kiki was so excited she felt tingles up and down her spine as she flew to the beach. She could see in the distance several planes preparing to take off and she made her way down to the ground before she ran into one. She walked along the beach passing all the people gathered for the show and saw a group of boys that she recognized. They were Tombo's friends and it didn't take them long to spot her.

"Hey, are you new in town?" One called.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Are you here with someone?" Another one asked winking at her.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Maybe you're looking for me?" Another boy asked giving her a cocked smile.

"No." She laughed. "Not at all. I'm looking for Tombo."

"Tombo?" The first one scoffed. "What do you want with that aviator nerd?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys recognize me. It's me. Kiki."

"Kiki!" They all gasped almost simultaneously.

"Why does this keep happening to me today?" She mumbled to herself.

"Probably because you've change … a lot." Smirked one of the boys. Their eyes searched her up and down and she felt violated.

She narrowed her eyes at them and looked around. "So… I guess I'll just find him on my own." She said walking away, but even then she felt their eyes burning into her back. Angered by their behavior she stomped over the next hill when she saw a plane painted with a little witch on the side. It was the mirror image of herself at 13. Below the painting of the girl it had painted in a swirl of letters that looked like clouds, THE DELIVERER. She smiled and quickly approached looking around for Tombo.

As she came closer a tall man of decent build walked around the plane. He was in his aviator gear and seemed to be laughing with another man as they checked to make sure all the gears were in place. It was when he took off his goggles and placed on a pair of glasses that Kiki realized it was Tombo. He'd changed. He must have been about 6 feet fall and he wasn't the scrawny little teenager she once knew. He'd filled out nicely with long toned muscles which were apparent since his sleeves were rolled up. She gulped and walked a few steps closer.

His face had even changed. It wasn't as round, but he'd developed a long firm jaw which complimented his long mouth and sharp nose. His eyes still smiled the same and sparkled like amber, but they seemed to stand out more since his hair had darkened slightly. He was extremely handsome and as she looked around she saw other girls standing near by with the same expression as her own.

She almost turned around and went back to the bakery, but she stuck her chin out and huffed, "I refused to be intimidated." She moved past the group of girls and under the rope that had a sign hanging from it saying, 'Airshow Staff Only.' As she passed a few men working on the neighboring plane began to whistle, but Tombo still refused to turn to see her. She walked close enough to be at the wing tip of the plane and then stood there waiting for Tombo to see her.

He looked over for a mere second barely seeing her and muttered, "You might want to step away from the plane mam. We're getting ready for take off."

"Well I think I should be able to take a better look at the plane that has my image painted on it if you don't mind." She said moving closer.

His back bolted straight and he slowly turned around. Kiki stood there smiling as his eyes traveled from her feet, slowly up her legs, pausing at her body for a moment, which made her move back nervously and up to her face. His eyes blinked in disbelief and his mouth hung open, "Kik…" he started to choke out, "Kiki!"

"Hi stranger." She nervously answered twiddling her fingers behind her back and feeling her cheeks flame as red as her ribbon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service/ the character or make any profit from this.

* * *

Tombo closed his eyes and opened them in disbelief. This was Kiki? He questioned in his mind. His eyes scanned her yet again. She'd grown a little taller he thought taking in her perfectly exposed calves. Her knees and moving up were covered by the length of her dress, but it hugged tightly around her waist very unlike that bag of a dress he saw her wearing at 13. He didn't let his eyes linger on her breast too long, but it was evident that she'd filled out there as well. Her shoulders and arms were lithe like her legs and her thick hair, now black, hung all around her. He went back to her face and saw glimpses of the old Kiki in the twinkle of her eyes and in the point of her little nose, but her face had thinned into a matured version making her lips stand out.

"Are you going to just stare at her or are you going to talk to her?" His friend questioned wiping oil from his hands.

Tombo, going red, looked up at his friend and cleared his throat. "Well… ummm… Kiki. This is Riku. He's helped me put the Deliverer together and is my flight partner."

"Hi." Kiki smiled.

Riku held out his hand in what Kiki thought would be a handshake, but her quickly grabbed her hand bringing it up for a kiss. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Tombo's inspiration." He smiled up at her charmingly. "Although I wasn't expecting someone so grown up. We'll have to update that painting Kopoli."

"Ya," Tombo said rubbing his neck nervously, "I guess so."

"Well I love it. I wouldn't change a thing." Kiki beamed. "Even if I have changed."

Tombo smiled to himself glad her enthusiastic spirit was still there. "Really, you like it?"

"Absolutely." She beamed.

"Great." Tombo smiled moving closer to her.

"As intriguing as your reunion is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break it up. We've got to get in the air soon." Riku pointed out.

"Oh … ya. Ummm… give me just a second." Tombo asked. Riku chuckled and climbed up in the back of the plane. As soon as he was out of sight Tombo grabbed both of Kiki's hands and with a shy smile asked, "Will you stay and watch?"

"Of course. Sorry I never wrote back to tell you I was coming. I just decided on a whim." She answered holding onto his hands as tightly as he was hers. It was different than when they were kids. There was no little flirtations or confused feelings. They were adults and their feelings were apparent as ever with a little more than attraction gleaming in their eyes.

"I'm just glad you came. After the show I'll take you somewhere to eat, so stay away from the food carts." He said reluctantly letting go of her hands.

"I look forward to it." She admitted honestly. She hadn't ate since the day before and the reminder of food made her tummy rumble.

With that he gave her one last dimpled smile and jumped into the front of the plane. Kiki stepped over to the other side of the rope and watched nervously as they took off. She was certainly surprised as his plane whizzed around the sky flipping this way and that, but she kept her broom tightly to her side just incase something went horribly wrong. The crowd went wild as they completed their last trick and made their descent down in a near by field.

Kiki ran over and attempted to push past the crowd to watch Tombo and Riku jump out of the plane. They patted each other on the back and then parted ways. Tombo started searching the crowd for the girl with a red ribbon tied in long black hair, but there were so many other girls squealing at him and trying to get his attention. He walked right past them and finally found Kiki trying to poke her head around two large men.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Tombo said reaching behind them for Kiki's hand.

She lifted her hand feeling for his and once she grabbed it she felt him pulling her past the two men and then he lifted her over the rope. He held her in his arms for a moment feeling her pressed against his chest. Seeing her blush he slowly put her down to her feet.

"Let's get out of here." He grinned pulling her hand to follow him. They walked past another plane that had just landed and moved closer to his. "I need to stop by my plane. Do you want me to take your broom there. I can lock it up inside so you don't have to bring it with us… unless you want to of course." He yelled over the sound of the plane.

"No. I think that's a good idea." She shouted back holding her broom out to him.

"It won't take off, will it?" He asked cautiously.

The plane next to his finally shut off and she answered in a normal tone. "Not unless you're a witch."

"Unfortunately I don't have that honor." He said taking hold of it. "Wait here." He instructed before running over to his plane. He put her broom inside and grabbed something blue before walking over to the neighboring group. He spoke to them for awhile, had a few laughs and then removed some of his flight gear stripping himself down to tan slacks exposing his smooth muscular body. Kiki felt her eyes grow large and she quickly turned around not wanting him to take notice of her gawking.

She soon felt a hand in hers and when she looked up at him she was relieved to see he was wearing a blue t-shirt. "Sorry. I had to ask the guys to look after my plane and change my shirt."

"That's fine." She blushed. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a cafe called Des Amis. I've never been there, but Riku suggested it." He said walking closer to a motorbike. He lifted a helmet hanging off the handles and placed it on Kiki's head.

"Oh… what about you?" She questioned.

"I've never been in a wreck once, so I'll be fine. Plus I'll be less worried about you." He said sitting on the bike and moving forward as much as possible. "Have you ever been on one?"

"Never." She admitted sitting behind him.

"It's probably not as exciting as flying on a broom, but I think you'll find it close in comparison." He grabbed her hands placing them on his waist. "Just hold on tight."

As Tombo started it up she felt the bike bounce making her move her hesitant arms move tightly around him and then they took off. She felt less awkward clinging onto him as the winds blowing in from the sea whooshed past and played in her hair. She began to relax and enjoy the ride. She found it was like flying aside from the noise and the large helmet that Tombo put on her. She looked up over his shoulders seeing him grinning mischievously and she soon found out why as he took a corner at full speed. She cried with excitement and moved her palms flat against his chest. She felt his heart quicken to her touch, so she leaned her head on his shoulder bringing herself a little closer. He glimpsed over his shoulder at her briefly with heavy lids and a cocked grin showing his approval.

Tombo felt an ache deep in his stomach the minute she hugged to his back and once they arrived outside the cafe he found it difficult to get off his bike. She slid off the bike pulling the helmet off her head and unknowingly shook out her hair so seductively every man walking by tripped on their own feet. Tombo stared at her as she combed her hair out of her face pulling one piece away from her red lips. He made a note to himself to make sure she never walked around alone. She'd become too lovely for her own good.

"So this is it." She asked pointing.

Tombo ran his hands through his hair waking himself from her spell. "Ummm… yes." He stood up and came to her side offering his arm like a gentleman. "Shall we go in."

She smiled taking his arm and nodded. They approached a yellow stuccoed building with white trim and a rod iron gated balcony with ivy growing all over. "How french." She pointed out.

"Very." He agreed.

They walked into a darkly lit cafe of reds and golds with painting of beautiful women and mirrors lining the walls. A twisting chandelier hung from the ceiling and black curtains pooled down to the floor. It was fancier than any place Kiki had been before and she felt a little out of place.

A beautiful female waitress in a silvery dress and pulled back blonde hair approached them. "Bonjour." She smiled, mostly at Tombo. "Table for two?" She asked in her french accent.

"Yes please." Tombo replied.

She lead them to a little room hidden in the back. It was very intimate and Kiki felt slightly nervous. She'd never been on a date and being in such a romantic place couldn't be mistaken as catching up with an old friend. She kept her eyes down on the menu refusing to look up at the set of eyes that were obviously studying her. Some moments later the waitress came in holding a red and white wine bottles and asked Tombo which he prefered.

"Well I do like reds, but it's up to you." He said looking at Kiki.

"Umm… well, red sounds nice." She agreed secretly hiding the fact that she'd never had wine.

The waitress poured her a glass and waited. She didn't know why the waitress waited, but then she saw Tombo bringing the glass to his lips, so she decided to do the same. Her reaction was not the same as his. She swallowed with a large gulp thinking it would be like drinking juice, but she found the taste not as sweet and it burned towards the back of her throat. Her face contorted in shock. The waitress stared at her concerned and Kiki nodded her head with a forced grin showing her approval.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Umm… you go first Tombo." Kiki nervously laughed as she quickly scanned the menu. This whole time she had been looking at the menu, but hadn't even paid attention to what she was looking at. Her mind had been in a fog of Tombo. Tombo made his selection and then she quickly decided on the mussels feeling she needed to eat more seafood before returning back to her home village.

Once the waitress left she heard Tombo chuckle.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Was that your first taste of wine?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said hiding her face behind her menu.

She felt his hand grab hers and she looked up at a him ashamed of being so immature. His hand traveled up her arm and brushed a stray hair from her face ever so gently. She felt quite dizzy from his touch… or maybe it was the wine, but either way she wasn't feeling herself. His eyes seemed to be searching hers for something she wasn't sure she had the answer for, but he quickly pulled his hand back feeling he'd overstepped the lines.

"I like that it's your first taste of wine. That's what sets you apart from the other girls. You're old fashioned."

"I thought old fashioned was a bad thing." Kiki huffed.

"No. It's wonderful. Everything about you is wonderful."

Before she could react to his statement the food was brought in and they busied themselves eating to avoid the tension that was ready to burst through. As they neared the end of their meal and Kiki's second glass of wine, the atmosphere began to change. They started to exchange stories. Tombo entertained her with a story of he and Riku's misadventures in the sky. One had her almost rolling out of her seat. She told him of her new powers and how she had to guide a spirit of an old man who thought he'd been reborn into a small child. She explained how she had to chase him around and try to convince him that he was indeed the spirit of a very confused old man that had to move on.

"The family obviously couldn't see his spirit, so I was arguing with him as he ran around the room like a child. I think they almost kicked me out when I jumped on the table trying to catch him." She giggled.

Tombo was laughing with her. "So how did you finally get him through?"

"I told him there was a train on the other side that would take him anywhere he wanted to go. In his child like mind set he became excited and jumped right through." She explained taking another sip of wine. She was finding she quite liked the taste after all.

Before Tombo could move onto one of his stories music started to play near the larger part of the restaurant. They noticed couple getting up and moving into an open room with a band playing. The couples began to dance and Tombo held out his hand to Kiki. She placed her hand softly in his and was surprised as he pulled, spinning her into his arms. He placed his arms around her waist bringing her closer and she looked up at him surprised as he smoothly danced her around. The wine had obviously made him a little bolder, she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, but music makes people do things typically out of their nature.

Maybe it was the romance in the air or the french singer whispering her song, but the top of Kiki's head nuzzled under Tombo's chin and he felt his body tingle as her warm breath brushed over his chest. It was causing a part of himself he wasn't ready to share to expose itself. He tried to keep the distance between them, but as Kiki's arms tightened around his neck and her body lay flush to him it became evident that their was more than just romance in the air.

Kiki pulled back with a blush looking at him with a cocked brow and a little smirk. He chuckled at the situation and walked her off the dance floor to avoid further embarrassment. He was so flustered and wasn't sure what to say or anything needed to be said. He just knew that his attraction to her had very much changed from the childish infatuation he once had.

"I should get you back to the bakery." He sighed.

"Yes. I should be getting back. I'm sure Osono is wonder what happened to me." Kiki said looking down with her fingers twiddling behind her back.

They left the restaurant and rode Tombo's bike back to the bakery. She got off and he followed her to the bottom of the loft stairs. She knew how most dates ended and she felt herself almost stop breathing as Tombo just continue to stare at her as she waited. "Goodnight." She said seeing that he wasn't going in for kiss and turned to go up the stairs.

"Oh wait! We forgot your broom." He announced.

"Oh no. Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow to pick it up?" She asked turning back to him.

Instead of answer he stepped up to the stair just below hers bringing them face to face. He placed one hand on her waist and the other of her chin. Her eyes grew large and he pulled her in for a tender kiss. She slowly melted into it placing her arms around his neck and finding herself pulling in to bring herself closer. Whatever tension was built up between them over the course of the day seemed to disappear in that kiss and soon the innocence of the kiss was lost as their tongues found each other. Tombo made a noise deep within his throat that at first made Kiki concerned, but when she opened her eyes and pulled back she could see he looked quite content. Maybe even slightly sleepy.

He took a deep breath and finally answered, "I'll bring it by tomorrow."

She almost forgot what he was answering to. Then she remember. "My broom. Alright." She muttered still not aware of the world around them.

He leaned up for one more gentle kiss before pulling away with a smile and walking down the stairs. He walked over to his bike and looked up at her one more time. She waved him good-bye and watched as he drove off. She felt like she was going to melt their on the stairs and didn't know how to make her way back up. With a lazy smile on her face, bedroom eyes, and a tingling dizzy feeling she finally dragged herself up to the loft and found her dusty bed.

* * *

Call me crazy, but I always thought Koriko looked like a little French Village filled with people with Japanese names. Not to mention it's described as being a European town, so that's where all this Frenchness is coming from. That and the fact I am a little French and I wrote this while listening to a lot of French music. Specifically Enzo Enzo - Ils S'Adorent for the dance scene. It is so sexy and so very French.


	4. Chapter 4

Posting 2 chapters today. I was going to post one really long chapter, but decided to break it up a bit. Hope you enjoy, read, review, would love to hear from you.

and ... I don't own or profit from Kiki's Delivery Service

* * *

The next morning Kiki remained in bed smiling to herself. The morning air had a certain warmth mixed with a cool ocean breeze that blew into her window and over her blankets. The scattered sunlight trickled through the curtains blowing around and despite the mess of dust she laid in she found it almost impossible to get up as her mind swirled around the events of the previous night. She finally found herself taking a deep breath and sitting up.

She pulled off her dress from the previous day and threw on her black witches dress. It was a very plain calf length black dress with straight quarter length sleeves. It was slightly different than the one she had worn as a girl in the fact that it was slightly snugger at the bodice, but past that it was very modest. Her hair was a mess from the previous days flying and then the motorbike ride. She brushed it out and braided it all around her head with the red ribbon weaving through the braid.

Miki jumped up beside her as she sat at a vanity finishing up. "Where were you last night?" Miki questioned.

"Just seeing an old … acquaintance." Gigi replied. Friend didn't seem suitable enough, but the term boyfriend couldn't be placed either. They'd just seen each other after years and though she now viewed them as dating she didn't know how Tombo saw them. "How's Gigi?" She asked changing the subject.

Miki licked her paw. "He and mama are doing well. She'll be having another batch of kittens soon."

"Really? Another batch? Poor Lily. I wonder if they'll produce anymore witches cats?"

"Why? Are you looking for a replacement?" Miki asked offended.

"Of course not, but I always have to be prepared incase you decide to leave me." Kiki explained petting Miki's chin.

"I don't plan on it. A female cats life is hard once she starts having kittens. Maybe I'm a little selfish, but I don't want to ruin my amazing figure." Miki admitted.

Kiki laughed, "So in cat standards you're the cats meow?"

"Stop teasing Kiki." Miki said sticking her nose up in the air and jumping off the vanity.

"Fine. I'm sorry Miki." Kiki smiled standing to join Miki to look out the window at the view. Sail boats passed by and in the distance they looked like toys in a bath. Seagulls flew overhead and their sounds mixed soothingly with the sounds of the ocean. Kiki closed her eyes feeling the winds blow in a slight mist and she felt that the moment couldn't get better, but it did. The calm ocean sounds were soon interrupted by another noise. A motorbike rumbling closer and closer. Kiki eagerly jumped up from her spot and made her way out. She saw Tombo park his bike and he had her broom strapped securely to the side. He pulled it out of the straps and turned to walk up the stairs, but he froze seeing the sight of his little witch at the bottom stairs waiting for him.

"Hi." He smiled and stood before her on the last step. He handed her the broom, but as their hands met she found Tombo tangle his fingers over hers.

"Hi." She sighed in a dreamy tone. She cleared her throat and finally pulled her hand away from his to lay the broom down. As she stood she made a quick decision to kiss him on the cheek to show her appreciation.

"That's all I get for bringing this all the way over here?" He teased. Her mouth hung open trying to think of a clever response, but her mind went blank from his suggestive question. He chuckled amused with her flustered behavior, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

She felt herself once again melting in his arms and slowly she pulled away a goofy grin stretched across her face. "I'd say we're even." She giggled.

"For now." He winked. "So I see you've found an old favorite." He pointed out referring to her dress, "But it does look slightly different. More ...fitted?"

"It was my moms from when she was younger. It's a little more suitable for a witch my age. A little more mature I guess." She said looking down not as nearly as impressed as Tombo was.

"I'll say." He agreed with a mischievous grin and looked her up and down. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I have to get some things in town. Do you want to go with me?" Kiki asked.

"I would love to," He said honestly. The thought of her being alone made him concerned, but at the same time he knew she could handle it. She'd always managed on her own before. "but I have to fly someone over to the next city."

"You have to fly someone over to the next city?" She repeated.

"Yes. It's what I do for a living. I get paid pretty well to fly people, sometimes small groups, all over." He smiled proudly.

"You… fly people all over?" She muttered weakly.

"Whoa Kiki!" Tombo said grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "You just became real pale all the sudden."

She didn't feel too well either. She slowly moved her way down into sitting position on the bottom stair. "Sorry. I suppose I'm just worried about you flying around on your own." She admitted.

"Hey. I completely understand your concern. I worried about a certain girl flying around for years." He teased kneeling down in front of her, "But I'll be alright Kiki. Like you, I've been flying around all this time and I'm still here." He sat next to her and grabbed her hand to prove it.

"That's true." She said with forced smile. What she didn't say was that the spirit of the man she had such a hard time getting to cross over had died in a plane crash. She also didn't mention how spirits often found themselves confused after such sudden deaths. She also kept to herself that her biggest fear was at some point she'd have to help a loved one cross over. Having a talent no other existing witch had really made it difficult both physically, but especially mentally. She had no one to help her through the tough times. After her experience at 13, when she almost lost her powers, she found out from her mother that fear was a magic killer and in that moment she felt drained of her magic as she feared for Tombo. She took a deep breath of acceptance and squeezed Tombo's hand.

"Are you going to be alright? I'll cancel the flight if it means that much to you." He said pulling her to her feet.

"No." She giggled. "I'm fine, but will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Yes. You'll be my first priority. I should be flying back in the evening, so I won't be back until pretty late. Are you alright with that?" He asked.

She nodded, "Maybe we can have a late night stroll or something."

Tombo ran his hand gently to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Sounds wonderful." He leaned in and stole a kiss from her. He found himself tempted to cancel his flight just to remain with her on that step, kissing, but he also needed the cash for his savings. He'd been saving for years in hopes that one day he'd use it to provide a decent home for a wife and he hoped that wife would be Kiki.

"Tomorrow night then." He said moving his kiss to the top of her head. She squeezed his hands one last time and gave him a look that pleaded, 'Please be careful.' He nodded his head and walked back to his bike. With one last look she waved him on and as he rode off she felt her breath waver.

For once she was happy that she had so much to do. She needed distractions.. She jumped on her broom with Miki and they took off towards town. People watched in amazement as she flew overhead and again some of them waved recognizing her. She landed around a corner of the grocery store and left her broom and Miki outside. She had a rough idea of what she needed, cleaning supplies, food, lamps, phone, shampoo, soap, and some other necessities. As she was sitting back on her broom she found herself going to great efforts in order to balance the bags and finally, she remembered her ribbon. She pulled it out of her hair and tied all her bags together. It did leave her braid looking a mess, but it also provided stability with keeping her groceries secure during the journey back home.

Once she got everything unloaded at the loft she then began to clean and clean and clean. By the time she was finished it was very dark and she knew she needed a clean herself. The large bucket she had once used as a tub was fortunately still in the loft. Unfortunately it wasn't as big to her as it once been and she found herself tangled up by her own limbs as she tried to bath.

She was shocked by how quickly the day had passed, she hadn't even seen Osono, and she still hadn't planned out how to advertise for the delivery business. The hectic day left her exhausted. Her mind briefly drifted to the image of Tombo, but she found sleep before concern over his flying took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Things in this chapter are finally starting to heat up for our couple, but no lemons yet. Just more cheese.

I don't own or profit from Kiki's Delivery Service.

* * *

The next day she woke early with the realization that she had plenty to do still. She shook out her black dress that she'd washed the previous night and hung out the window. It smelt of the sea and as she slipped it on she felt the warmth of the sun still in it. She again braided her hair up and then made her way down to the bakery. As she walked in she saw Osono's daughter, Gina, at the register looking quite bored until she looked up from her book and saw Kiki.

"Kiki!" She squealed.

"Hi." Kiki chuckled at the girls enthusiasm.

"I was hoping I'd see you today. Mother wouldn't let me visit you yesterday. She said you needed time to work on your room." Gina sulked.

"It did consume most of my day, but I'm pretty freed up today. I was just going to work on advertisements to put around town for my delivery business. You want to help?" Kiki asked looking around the room for paper.

"That sounds like fun." Gina agreed.

For about an hour Kiki and Gina made different posters advertising her business and just as Kiki was about to leave Osono came in the door looking very upset. She took a deep breath, laid down her purse and sat her pregnant body down in a chair. Kiki and Gina approached her looking concerned.

"Are you alright mom?" Gina asked.

Osono sighed. "No, but I will be." She smiled touching her daughter's cheek. "Why don't you go upstairs and ask your father to get the tea started?"

"Alright." Gina agreed, but her eyes seemed curious as to why her mother was so upset and why she was sending her on a task to remove her from the room. She slowly made her way up the stairs thinking she'd hear what her mother was about to tell Kiki, but Osono waited till she heard the door open and shut upstairs.

"So Kiki, you know how I said I'd pass your name along if a situation arises?" Osono asked.

"You mean with my new power? Yes." Kiki gulped.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but your name came up." Osono admitted calmly.

"What's going on Osono?" Kiki asked moving closer.

"Flip the sign for me, would you?" She pointed to the sign at the window. Kiki flipped it over to closed and leaned on the wall waiting to hear more. Osono took a deep breath. "A good friend of mine just had a horrible family tragedy. Two days ago her family went sailing and I guess the youngest daughter went overboard and…" Osono began to cry. Kiki placed her hands on her shoulders for comfort. Osono wiped her eyes and continued. "She didn't survive. The family has contacted the undertakers to prepare the body, but things have been strange over the last few days. Toys have been moved around the house, they hear her giggle in the middle of the night and her mother swore she saw her looking out a window. She's a mess from it and I told her about you and what you do. The family would like you to come and see if you can help the girls spirit cross over."

Kiki hesitated for a moment. She'd never helped a child crossover. She could understand the families concern however, so she nodded. "When do they want me over?" She questioned.

"Actually the preparation of the body will be in about two hours. Do you think you could go over as soon as possible?" Osono asked.

"Ya. Let me get the address from you and I'll head right over. I want to meet with the undertakers before the body is prepared." Kiki said taking a deep breath.

"Thank you. They'll feel much better after, I'm sure." Osono said forcing a smile and patting Kiki's hand resting on her shoulder.

Kiki gathered some incense she had packed and the passing bells. She placed them in her bag and took off towards the family home. When she arrived she met the oldest daughter who had puffy eyes from consistent crying. She lead Kiki to the undertakers where Kiki asked to finalize the body before it was placed in the coffin. She then went around the house to see if she could find the young girl.

Upon passing the mourning room she could see the girls mother wailing and clinging onto the body. Kiki looked around to see if she could see the girls spirit, but it remained away from the body. That was a bad sign. That meant the spirit hadn't come to accept it's fate. Kiki took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. She found a room that seemed to have an unnatural energy moving through it. She walked in and saw it was once a little girls room and then she saw the spirit, sitting on her window seat, looking out at the ocean.

"May I join you?" Kiki asked.

"You can see me?" The spirit asked.

"Yes, I can see you." Kiki giggled trying to keep things light.

"My mama can't see me anymore." The girl said sadly.

"Not right now, but she will soon." Kiki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well … you're going to a new place on your own… just for a short time. It's a beautiful place. Everyone's always nice and it's filled with beautiful flowers of every kind." Kiki tried to paint a picture for her. "You're never tired or sad and time goes by really really fast there. You may be worried it will be a long time before you see your family, but it will seem like minutes when they are finally able to come. You just get to go before them, that's all."

"I guess it doesn't sound too bad. Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Not at all. In fact I'll play little bells for you to help you see into that world. There's so many good people on the other side. Do you have anyone close to you that's ever passed?" Kiki asked.

"My grandma died when I was a baby, but I don't know her. Mama said she was really nice." The girl explained petting a stuffed lion toy.

"In this land you'll get to meet her and she'll take care of you until the rest of your family joins. Do you think you're ready to see this place?" Kiki asked leaning towards the spirit with a smile.

"I suppose." Sighed the girl.

"Is this your favorite toy?" Kiki asked.

"Ya. My daddy gave it to me." Smiled the spirit.

"I'll send it off with you then." Kiki grinned.

She grabbed the lion and gestured the spirit to follow. They made their way down the stairs and waited in a doorway while the undertakers prepared the body. The families pain could be felt as the undertakers gently pulled a robe around the body and leaned the body to the side to adjust the clothing. The face of the little girl was so sweet and young that, even though her spirit was right next to Kiki, she felt tears form in her eyes.

After the undertakers were finished they stepped aside for Kiki. Kiki looked at the spirit of the little girl, winked, and whispered, "Wait right here, alright?" The spirit nodded her head. Kiki entered the room with a bow towards the family, set up her incense and took out her bell. She then pulled the lion out from her bag and placed it in the little girls arm. She could see the surprise in the families eyes that she knew the sentiments attached to that toy.

Kiki then sat beside the body and slowly clang the first bell. The spirits eyes got large as though she was finally seeing the world that Kiki was talking about. Then Kiki clang the second bell. The spirit moved forward. Then Kiki clang the third and slowly the girl began to disappear. A heavy energy seemed to crash from the ceiling as Kiki felt the spirit finally cross over. The family looked around as though they noticed too.

Kiki bowed before them, ready to leave, feeling emotionally drained both from the girls passing and from using her powers after such a long time of waiting. Just as she moved to leave the girls mother stood, walked to Kiki and threw her arms around Kiki's neck. "Did she pass peacefully? Was she in pain?" The mother asked crying onto Kiki's shoulder.

Kiki patted her back. "She was fine. She just hadn't realized she had passed, but I told her of all the beauty that lays on the other side and that she'd meet her grandmother. She seemed very excited and time there passes differently. I told her it wouldn't be long before she saw her family again."

"Oh thank you so much!" The woman cried. The father stood as well and approached her. After giving Kiki a strong hug he pulled out a bag of coins and handed them to her.

Kiki opened the bag and was shocked. Her mother had never even been paid so much. "This is too much." Kiki said.

"No. It's not enough. Thank you for helping our little girl move on." He said calmly with a bow.

Kiki again bowed and left the house. She slowly made her way to her broom in a field of flowers where Miki was trying to catch butterflies. Kiki finally had enough and began to sob as she took seat on her broom. The rest of the way back she sniffled and felt tears sting her cheeks as she tried to accept it as a first experience like many she'd have to face in the future, but her heart wasn't sure how to deal with the death of children.

She landed in front of the bakery and as she rounded the corner she looked up and saw Tombo leaning on his bike. He was smiling at her until he saw how red her eyes were from crying. "Kiki, are you alright?" He asked walking towards her.

She wanted to say yes and put on a fake smile. She wanted to shrug it off and be cheery, but instead she broke down in tears and blubbered, "Noooo."

"Oh Kiki." He said wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest.

After thoroughly soaking his shirt she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. How embarrassing." She sniffled.

"No." He chuckled rubbing the tears away from her cheeks, "Not at all. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe that would help me." She said with a shaken breath.

"Do you want to take a walk along the beach?" He asked.

"No." Kiki shook her head. "I don't want to look at the ocean right now."

"Alright. Let me surprise you with something else then." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bike.

They rode through town and towards the countryside. Finally they parked and he held her hand leading her to a field. The sun was setting streaking the orange sky with pink and purple clouds and ahead of them was a large wooden planked patio. It seemed a little odd having this large patio in the middle of a field, but then Tombo pointed out the item that explained it all. It was a large telescope. "It's an astronomy platform." He clarified for her seeing that she was just starting to piece it all together.

"Oh wow! This is amazing." She gasped excitedly and now finally able to truly smile.

"Good. I was worried for a moment nothing would cheer you up, now… do I need to beat someone up for you because I will not put up with anyone picking on you." He assumed.

She chuckled. "No. No one is picking on me. I just…" She took a deep breath for control, "I used my new powers today at an encoffinment ceremony." She grew quiet for a moment trying to form a further explanation and as she looked up at Tombo's patient eyes she found comfort there. She cleared her throat and continued. "It was for a young girl, of maybe 5 or 6. I've never helped a child pass over, so it was … difficult."

Tombo held her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "That must have been difficult and I wish I could give you my strength. I can't even imagine how hard that must be for you."

"I feel more cursed than blessed with this ability." She said snuggling into him.

"No. You've been blessed and it fell to the right person. You're a wonderful person Kiki and your patient, and sweet, and givings, and beautiful."

She smirked up at him, "What does being beautiful have to do with my gift?"

"Maybe the spirits find you easy on the eyes." He chuckled.

She joined in his laughter and they both sat waiting for the sun to set. They laid back looking up at the sky and watched the colors change from orange to pink to purple to dark blue. After it set and the stars lit up the sky one by one Tombo showed Kiki another one of his talents. His knowledge of Astronomy. "Aquarius seems brighter than usual. Maybe that little girl replaced the cup bearer."

Kiki looked at him curiously. "The cup bearer?"

"Well Aquarius represents a prince of Troy. He was abducted by the Greek God Zeus, who was impressed with the boy. Zeus formed into a bird, swooped down, and took the boy back to Olympus to be the cupbearer to the gods." He told her.

Kiki chuckled, "Well I really hope that she's not the cup bearer to the gods. I've read they had a hard time keeping to themselves."

Tombo looked at her surprised. "I can understand that frustration, especially when I'm around a certain witch." He looked over at Kiki shaking his brows suggestively.

"Tombo!" Kiki gasped.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

"I forgive you." She smirked. Then as she stared up at the sky her face got serious. "I wonder what it is like on the other side."

"I thought maybe you knew." He said leaning now to his side and looking down on her.

She shrugged. "I've read a few things documented by previous witches at the coven library, but it's not very clear. I feel sort of guilty because I'm always painting pictures for these spirits of what's on the other side and it's all a lie. I have no idea and it's really starting to shake my confidence. I wish there was another witch I could talk to about it."

"and you're the only one, right?"

She shook her head. "Ya, unfortunately."

"I know the responsibility seems overwhelming for what you have to do, but if you weren't doing this would you feel any better?" He questioned.

She thought it over, going about her days with a talent she wasn't using, seeing spirits and not helping them. "No. I would be miserable."

"Then you just have to make this a part of your daily life. Treat it like… brushing your teeth. No one wants to, but it's something we have to do. You don't think about it before hand, you don't think about it afterwards, you just go in, and do it because it needs to be done." He advised while playing with the loose strands that fell out of her braids.

She shook her head. "You're right. I just need to change my outlook on it."

"and I'll be there to help you." He said petting her cheek.

"So does this mean we're dating?" She asked innocently.

"I didn't even think that had to be asked." He said searching her eyes. "Of course we're dating. You're my girl. You always have been."

She blushed. "I like being your girl."

That was all he needed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. They pulled back for a moment, but as their eyes met and it was obvious that there was more than just sentiment there. Within seconds both pulled the others face into a deeper kiss. Kiki felt her usually clear mind again filled with uncontrollable feelings that left her feeling as light as a feather and as heavy as lead all at the same time. She felt Tombo crawl further ontop of her and he encircled his long muscular arms her. She reached her arms around his neck and being that her fingers were already near, she stroked his short yet messy hair.

Tombo had a hard enough time keeping himself in check with Kiki in general. His imagination had been killing him over the last few days since her return. With her hands moving through his hair so gently and her lips begging for more he felt himself forgetting how to behave. He slowly ran his hands down the side of her body grabbing at her through her dress, then he came to her thighs and finally at her knees he found the end of her dress. Slowly his hands went up her dress, over her smooth thighs, and then he felt the edge of her undies. She flenched and he quickly pulled away.

"I'm… sorry." He said now bright red, sitting up and running his hands together nervously.

She laid there for a moment with a mixtures of arousal from his caress and a mixture of frustration for reacting the way she did. She wished more than anything she could have gone back and just relaxed to his touch, but she was new to these emotions of lust, new to a mans touch, and insecure in her own actions. "You don't have to be sorry." She finally muttered sitting up with him. "I enjoyed feeling you. I feel stupid for reacting the way I did."

He turned to look at her with a gentle grin, "No. Don't feel stupid. I was being stupid. I just feel my emotions taking over when I'm with you. You're so much to me Kiki."

"You're so much to me too Tombo." Her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars as she stared longingly at him. He wanted to lay her down again and take off where they left off, but he also didn't want her getting the wrong impression. She was more to him that just some late night fling. He wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Let's get you home." He said standing and helping her to her feet.

The ride home was magical as they drove through the countryside. With the stars all around her she felt like the painting Ursula had done for her all those years before. Though the night ended on an awkward note she felt much better than she had earlier and she found that Tombo gave her the strength she needed. He seemed to listen and advise in a way that wasn't critical. She was finding her emotions were evolving from that of love of a good friend into a different type of love. Love she was clueless on.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter peoples. Bringing back an old friend. Read, review, fav, follow, Enjoy!

I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or profit from it.

* * *

Kiki's first month in Koriko went by quicker than she anticipated. She'd gotten out many of her flyers to advertise her delivery service and found work was slow, so she offered her assistance to Osono at the bakery. Gina usually joined her after school and had questions lined up for her to answer about being a witch. There were other times she'd help out with the kids, so that Osono and her husband could get a break. All in all, she was glad business was slow for her and she could tell they were too.

The other part of her life, the new romantic part, had somewhat slowed down. Tombo had been acting funny around her. He seemed distant at times or would stare at her when she wasn't looking, but the minute she turned her head he'd look away. She started to wonder if she did something she was unaware of, something to upset him. There dates usually ended with a quick peck on the lips and then he was off.

Again Tombo had work flying a group over to the mountains for skiing, so he came by the day before he had to leave to visit Kiki. He was surprised to see her preparing to take off on her broom and quickly caught her by the arm before she took off to the sky. She turned with a large smile and stepped off her broom.

"I didn't think I'd see you today. I thought maybe you'd have to prepare all day since you're leaving early." She said wrapping her arms around his neck for an eager embrace.

At first he didn't hug her back, but then with a moan he pulled her tightly to him. "I made time to be with you. I'm going to miss you. Wish I could take you with me."

She chuckled, "I thought maybe you were growing tired of me. You've been distant lately."

"No. I'd never get tired of you. I just…" He exhaled stretching his arm behind his head and stepping away from her, "I ummm just getting certain feelings around you that would," He began to turn red, "compromise your innocence."

"Compromise my innocence?... Oh." She blushed. She knew what guys did when they were aroused, but she just didn't fully understand it. All her confusion on this new subject lead her to seek out the advice of an old friend. "I suppose maybe it will be good for us to be apart for a few days then and maybe one day when you feel you have this… problem under control I can go with you."

He chuckled and gave her this look as though she wasn't fully understanding the situation. "It's not something that can really be controlled, but … I'll work on it." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tombo found himself able to change the subject. "So where are you off to?"

"I was going to spend some time with Ursula while you're gone. I haven't seen her since my return." She told him.

His smile disappeared, "Ursula? She lives out in the middle of no where. What if something bad happens to you?"

"I think I'll be alright Tombo. I flew there all the time when I was 13 and no one comes out to the part of the woods she lives in. Plus if anyone did try to threaten us I'm sure Ursula would send them running. I know I'd never want to pick a fight with her." She smiled and grabbed his hand trying to earn his approval.

"Would you at least let me drive you there on my bike? It would make me feel better to see that you arrived there in one piece." He admitted.

"Sure. If it makes you feel better. I'll just bring my broom with us, so I have a way of getting back." She said kissing his cheek.

They rode through town, through the countryside and headed into the woods. As beautiful as the woods were Kiki also found them slightly frightening. Ursula never talked about what brought her out to the woods, but Kiki was always curious to what reasoning lay behind a young women deciding to live out in a dark forest on her own. Tombo found the road was becoming un-rideable as it turned into a dirt path and so he parked his bike. They could walk the rest of the way a little spooked and with fingers crossed hoping they'd find their way there. He wrapped his arm protectively around Kiki, which she was more than fine with, and eventually, after some twist and turns, they arrived to Ursula's cabin.

They knocked on the door and heard an exasperated groan followed by food steps. Ursula opened the door with a scowl, but upon seeing Tombo she looked somewhat warmer. Then she looked at Kiki with a puzzled expression. "Hey Ursula." Kiki smiled.

"Uhhh… who is this Tombo?" Ursula asked.

"What do you mean? It's me… Kiki."

Ursula's eyes got huge and her mouth hung open as she studied the grown version of the little girl she once knew. "Kiki!"

"She's change a little over the years, hasn't she?" Tombo chuckled.

"Change? You don't even look like the same person." Ursula smiled pulling Kiki in for a hug.

"Umm… thanks?" Kiki responded.

Ursula pulled back to study her face, "I mean, you still have that gorgeous face as always, but you don't look like a little girl anymore. I'm going to have to update the painting on the deliverer huh Tombo?" She said with a wink at Tombo.

"I'll have to think about that one. I don't think I'm ready for the rest of the world checking out my girlfriend." He blushed.

"Your girlfriend?" Ursula looked as though she was ready to take full advantage of this information to tease Tombo relentlessly, but she refrained. "I see."

Kiki blushed. "So hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced."

"It's kind of the only way to come by my place." Ursula laughed.

"It's true. I've been meaning to come by for some time, but I'm just not freed up from helping Osono." Kiki explained.

"So you're not wanting to spend time with your boyfriend?" She teased.

"He's got to fly a group to the mountains and being that he'll be gone for a few days I was wondering if you wanted to catch up."

"Yes!" Ursula smiled. "That would be great. Maybe you can model for me again."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd buy any painting you do of Kiki." He offered.

"Get to see an old friend and get a job all in one day. I think this is the best day I've had in a long time. It's a deal Tombo." She said sticking out her hand to shake on it. Tombo shook her hand and then Ursula turned to go back into her cabin. "I just need to clean up real quick. Give me like five minutes?"

"Sure." Kiki smiled. Once Ursula disappeared inside Kiki felt strong arms pulling her in and she found herself flush against Tombo. He stared down at her with yearning before leaning down to seize her lips. His kiss was much more passionate than it had been in weeks. Her eyes fluttered shut and she found herself feeling like a bottle of shaken soda as his tongue tasted her lips. She fizzled and bubbled inside to the point she was sure another part of herself would burst forth, but then Tombo pulled away panting. They stared at each other wide eyed with irrational thoughts filling their heads of how much more intimacy they could get away with on Ursula's porch.

Tombo turned away from her, his hands brushing back his thick messy hair and stared off into the forest trying to regain composure. "This is what I was talking about earlier. I lose myself with you too easily."

"Me too." Kiki sighed in a dreamy voice.

"So… I'm going to get out of here before we get out of control. I'll be back in about four days." He said rubbing her arm from a safe distance. "I'll come by to pick you up, alright?"

"I can just fly back to the bakery." She argued.

"No. I'll come pick you up. I want to take you to meet my parents before you go back to the bakery." He admitted.

"Oh. Meet your parents." She said nervously.

"They'll love you. I do." He said without thinking.

"You… love me?" She gasped.

"Ummm… I was thinking it was pretty obvious." He chuckled nervously. "But ya, I love you Kiki. I know we've only been dating each other for a short time, but I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else and… you know what, I'm going to stop there. I'm making a fool of myself."

"No you're not. I think I love you too, but these feeling are new to me. Do you think you could give me a few days to think it over?" She asked coyly.

"Absolutely." He whispered while rubbing her cheek with his finger. He then gave her one last smile before head back into the woods to find his bike.

Kiki let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and walked inside the cabin hoping Ursula was done cleaning up. With her cheeks still red and Ursula hearing bits and pieces of the lovers whispers it was pretty apparent where life was going for Kiki. "Things are getting heavy." Ursula said shaking her eyebrows at Kiki.

Kiki covered her burning cheeks with her cold hands. "I know. I really need your help. I wasn't prepared for any of this. I feel really confused lately."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "Come on. Take a seat and tell me what's been up with you these last few years. You need to cool off before we start talking about matters of men."

Kiki then explained the same story that she felt like she had repeated more than she wanted to since her return to Koriko. She told her about her news powers, the struggles she'd been experiencing with the new powers and her fears of having to someday deal with the spirit of someone she loved. She told her of how slow business was with deliveries, but how she hoped it would pick up, so that she didn't have to use her other power as a means of support.

"What's the term?... If you don't use it you lose it." Ursula pointed out. "Is that what you want?"

"To lose my power? Yes and no." Kiki admitted ashamed. "It's very trying on my emotions, but I feel that it's my responsibility being that I'm the only witch with this power." She let out a frustrated exhale. "I guess I'll just take it a day at a time and hopefully fear doesn't get in the way."

"So I can tell this subject is a hard one for you, so let's move onto another one. When did you and Tombo start dating?" Ursula asked resting her chin on her palms and leaning into Kiki.

"I think pretty much the first day I came back." Kiki admitted shyly looking down at her twiddling fingers.

"Wow, you guys didn't mess around." Ursula said lifting her brows in surprise.

Kiki shrugged. "I know. It's all happened rather fast and … we had a moment where things got very … romantic. Tombo keeps saying it's hard for him to control himself around me and I'll be honest with you Ursula, that's one of the reason I came to see you today. I have no idea what that means."

"You mean you don't know much about intimacy." Ursula clarified.

Kiki shook her head.

"Do you know how men and women function together?" She said trying to be delicate with her wording choice as Kiki seemed rather naive but Kiki didn't seem to understand. Ursula re clarified. "As lovers?"

"Oh… ummm… not really. I've had a few guesses." She confessed. "but witches don't typically settle down and if they do it's usually past their 30s as our primary focus is suppose to be to our magic and talents."

"Well … there is one thing that Tombo can't control when he becomes romantic with you. It's a problem every man has." Ursula then took a deep breath and had a very long talk with Kiki about the world of men. At times Ursula felt like laughing to some of Kiki's reactions to what she told her. Other times Ursula wanted to back out of the conversation all together, but she told her all she knew which seemed rather extensive in Kiki's opinion.

"So… that's why he's always facing away from me after things ummm… escalate." Kiki said looking up as though the clouds had parted in her mind and the answers were shining through.

Ursula couldn't hold back her chuckle anymore and fell into a fit of laughter. "Ya." She simply answered.

"So… how do you know so much about this?" Kiki questioned.

"Well when I first move to Koriko it was with my boyfriend Takumi. He was an artist like me and we decided to move here after about a year of dating. I was so in love and so trusting and so… stupid." She scoffed. "About 6 months after of us moving here he saw this girl he use to date and well.. she was freshly single. I guess she was his first love and I was just second best, so he left me for her. They moved away and I stayed here. I was pretty broke up and decided to get away from society for awhile which is why I'm here."

"Oh wow Ursula. I'm so sorry." Kiki said with pity.

Ursula gave an honest giggle and informed Kiki, "It was over eight years ago, so I'm well over it."

"and you never moved on?" Kiki asked surprised.

"I would have if I found the right guy," Ursula admitted, "but … I became a lot pickery after that experience and he just hasn't come along. Now, had I been seven years young I would have found Tombo to be just about perfect." She teased.

"He really is a good guy isn't he? He wants me to meet his parents." Kiki admitted.

"and how do you feel about that?" Ursula questioned.

Kiki shrugged. "I … don't know. Nervous. Not everyone likes witches."

"Tombo does though and that's all that matters. Besides its a stepping stone in a relationship. Just get it out of the way and then move on from it."

It wasn't the most reassuring advice Kiki had ever received, but it was honest. Kiki just nodded and they continued the rest of their evening catching up and sharing a bottle of wine which eventually lead them into a night of shared laughs. Out of all the friends Ursula seemed to be the closest even though they had spent years apart. Sometimes Ursula felt like a sister and sometimes she felt like a fellow witch. It was a bit of a mystery to Kiki why she felt this kinship with her, but she tried not to think too deeply on it and just enjoyed the rest of the night with her old friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming. They keep me going.

I don't own and profit from Kiki's Delivery Service

* * *

The days went by and as much as she enjoyed her time with Ursula, Tombo was always at the back of her mind. Now that she knew how men functioned she found her curious mind forming ideas off the new information. She'd lay restless on an old mat Ursula had laid out as a bed and would toss and turn the night way. She imagined him as they were that night at the astronomy platform, but this time without the layer of clothes between them. She wondered what she could have experienced if she'd let Tombo continue up her dress and she'd shiver all over pulling herself into a ball of want.

Four days passed and Kiki found herself yawning from sleep deprivation while sitting for a sketch. Ursula was growing frustrated from having to poke her awake every 10 minutes and finally asked, "So… all those things I told you about men keeping you up at night?"

"Ursula!" Kiki gasped throwing her an attempted shocked look, but then a give away smile stretched over her face.

"Ha! You've been pining after your boyfriend this whole time. I thought this was suppose to be a girls retreat." Ursula teased.

"It is, but he's just so… handsome and wonderful." Kiki sighed.

"and rich." Ursula added.

"Huh?"

"The Kopoli's are rich. They own like half the stores in town." Ursula explained.

"Oh… I didn't know." Kiki muttered now feeling slightly worried at that fact.

"He's never let it be a thing for him though. He's always seemed rather humble despite having people throwing themselves at him." Ursula explained as she grabbed Kiki's chin and put it back in place for the sketch.

"Throw themselves at him …. like other girls you mean?" Kiki frowned.

Ursula laughed. "You're really messing up this picture with that furrowed brow. Do you think Tombo's going to want a picture of you looking all bitter?"

Kiki sighed, "No." She tried to let go of her fretting, but her mind wouldn't clear.

"Look Kiki, he's obviously been in love with you for years and he's been so obsessed with his damn plane that he hasn't had time to have any relationships, so you have nothing to worry about. From what I know he doesn't have any past girlfriends."

Kiki pierced her lips and asked, "How do you know so much about him anyways?"

"Because that artist boyfriend I had … was his older brother." Ursula admitted with a hint of reluctance.

Kiki jumped to her feet with wide eyes and turned looking at Ursula with her mouth open. "What!"

Ursula put down her sketch pad and grabbed Kiki shoulders to sit her back down. Ursula then pulled up a chair and facing Kiki she explained, "I didn't want to tell you for several reasons. My experience with one of the Kopoli boys is inevitably going to be different from your experience and I didn't want you connecting Tombo with his older brother. They couldn't be any different. Takumi was an artist and a charmer. Not only was he an artist, but he was an artist with a rich family which made him all the more conceited. I knew he was a bad idea from the beginning. They also have a sister that's just as … if not more conceited. I think Tombo got a bad taste for that kind of attitude. He's a really humble, down to earth guy who likes you for more than just your beauty. He likes who you are and with that you should never be afraid of him."

"It's not him I fear. It's his family now." Kiki said looking down at her feet with her bottom lip hanging out.

Before Ursula could offer her words of comfort she began hearing her crows growing wild. "What's going on out there?" She then stood to look out the window and turned back to Kiki with a smile. "Looks like your ride's here."

Kiki ran to the window with her and saw Tombo approaching, wearing his leather motorcycle jacket, hands in pockets and with his same otherworldly expression. Kiki loved that about him, he physically and mentally was in the clouds dreaming away. She found her feet moving towards the door before she even realized she was running to meet him. As she felt her heart pounding she realized just how much she missed him.

He had just emerged from the woods when he looked up and saw her standing before him. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out before she went racing towards. He too rushed to her pulling her into his arms and instantly finding her lips. He moaned as he felt her kissing him back with harbored affection seeping through. He then pulled away from those lush lips, but only to view her enchanting face. "I missed you so much Kiki." He smiled running her hands into her hair.

"I missed you too." She beamed back before resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment as the birds went wild in the background. Tombo eventually started to chuckle. "I think the onlookers are a bit territorial of you Kiki."

"Onlookers?" She then looked up to see him looking at a group of crows staring him down on the roof of Ursula's cabin. "Oh." She giggled. "They do look rather threatening."

"Let's head towards the cabin slowly." He whispered cautiously walking.

"How was your trip?" Kiki asked.

"Good. I just got back this morning. I stopped by my parents house." He then paused looking at her with a seriousness she'd never seen on his face before. "I told my parents about you."

She felt her blood drain from her head, but she took a deep breath trying to control her nerves. "What did you tell them?"

"That the same girl I've been in love with since I was 13 has been back in town and I've been dating her." He said with assurance.

"What do they think?" She questioned.

"They're very eager to meet you." He grinned. "So let's get your things and head over."

"Wait. Look at me." She said looking down at her black witches dress that she'd been giving a quick wash everyday.

"I know. You're beautiful." He said pulling her in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No. I can't meet your parents like this." She insisted.

"Then we'll stop by town and get you a new dress." He offered.

"You won't have to." Ursula called out to the couple as they walked closer to the cabin. "Sorry, voices echo through these woods. Anyways, I have a dress I bought once, not too long ago. It's a party dress, never got to wear it. Do you want to try it on?"

"Ummm… I guess." Kiki sighed. Really she was hoping she could just get out of the whole thing, but Tombo seemed so eager for her to meet his family. She didn't want to let him down.

"Tombo, wait out here for like 15 minutes." Ursula instructed grabbing Kiki's hand and dragging her inside.

Ursula didn't waste anytime stripping Kiki down to redress her. Off went her black dress and on went a beautiful emerald silk dress with a tight sleeveless bodice and a pleated skirt that flared out to just above the knees. Kiki looked down afraid to touch it wrong and then looked up at Ursula with a gasp. "I can't wear this. It's too… it's too nice for someone like me."

"No it's not. It's perfect for someone like you." Ursula smiled holding Kiki's hands out so that she could look at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she smiled up at Kiki and then she tilted her head with pondering eyes. "We do need to do something with your hair. It's a bit wild for this outfit."

She then sat Kiki down and brushed out her long black black hair. She wrapped it in a twist at the back of her head and placed a beautiful golden pen in to hold it in place. "You do realize it's going to get messed up on the bike ride?" Kiki pointed out.

"I'll let you borrow a scarf to wrap around your head. Then you can look super classy." Ursula said standing and searching through a drawer. "Here we are." She pulled out a yellow scarf and tied it securely around Kiki's hair. She then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small tube. "and this." She said taking off the lid to reveal bright red lipstick.

"Woah." Kiki said leaning away from Ursula as she came at her. "Don't you think that's a bit much."

"No. It's just the right touch." She insisted.

"Fine." Kiki shrugged sticking out her lips.

After she was completed she walked Kiki out and cleared her throat so that Tombo would turn around. He slowly turned with a goofy grin and wide eyes. He took off his glasses, wiped them, and put them back on making sure he was seeing Kiki correctly. He then gave her a cat call whistle and walked around her with a lewd expression causing her to go scarlet. She rolled her eyes inappreciative of the attention.

"It's too much isn't it?" She questioned feeling as though she was betraying who she really was.

"No. I'd say you're perfect, plus, we got to go. I told them we'd be there for dinner." He said grabbing her hand.

"Hold on. Let me grab my broom." She reminded him pulling away. As she went to grab her broom she walked over to Ursula wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'll be back soon. I have to pick up my dress and return this one."

"Keep it as long as you want and stop by anytime." Ursula said hugging her back.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay and for the dress. I'll see you soon." She waved grabbing her broom and again dashed off to Tombo's side.

"Best of luck!" Ursula shouted to the couple as they headed into the woods to find Tombo's bike. Secretly she was nervous for Kiki because she knew what she would be facing, the Kopoli's.

They rode through town, past the beach, up a hill until they came to a beautiful white stone villa with tall arched pillars and beautiful arched windows with wood shutters. A large fountain stood in front of it of the house with a half naked goddess pouring water down over water spitting fish. A lush flower garden bordered the walking path with large topiaries spiralling to the sky. Kiki turned to Tombo with large eyes. "I thought your parents house was the cottage by the sea."

"That's our summer home." He said looking slightly ashamed by the apparent luxury around them.

"Oh." Was all she could get out as she shook her head and looked around.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and placing it at his arm very gentlemanly and rubbing her fingers seeing the nervousness of her brow. "Let's go eat."

They walked up to two large arched wooden french doors and knocked. The door open and a butler opened. "Master Kopoli. It's very nice to see you back." Her sneered. He then saw Kiki and lifted his brow. "Oh, and you brought a guest."

"Hey Lawrence. Ya, Mom and Dad are aware." Tombo grinned dragging Kiki along with him as they entered the house.

Kiki's felt shock set in as she began looking around. A large marble staircase curved to an open second floor, the ceilings seemed to reach the heavens, vases sat ontop of narrow tables and glamourous furniture of light blue silk sat in the most cold settings. This mansion was not the pillar of comfort, but of luxury. She felt herself growing completely flustered and she clung to Tombo's arm like there was no hope.

They neared large doors opening to an expansive room with a long table stretched down it. Beautiful floral paintings hung on the walls framed in gold. The walls were light gray and the ornate trim around the room was white. Nothing seemed warming about the setting and as she looked down the table she could see a couple seated and waiting. Their expressions callous and for a moment she wasn't sure how they could possibly be related to Tombo. As they neared she could see familiar features in both their faces, features that Tombo inherited. They watched her as she removed her head scarf and sat in a seat that Tombo pulled out for her.

"Mom, dad, sorry we're late." Tombo mumbled anxiously as he took a seat next to Kiki.

"We understand. You have just come back from a long journey." His mother said in a dreary voice.

"So, this is the girl you've been telling us about?" His father asked in a voice just as dull as his mothers.

"Yes. This is Kiki." Tombo smiled placing his hand on Kiki's.

"You're very lovely. I see why our son is infatuated with you." His father said looking up at her briefly.

"Ummm… thank you?" Kiki questioned unsure if his father was being complimentary or insulting. Infatuated sounded so heartless.

The room went awkwardly quiet and Kiki found herself feeling relief as the food was brought in. 'At least it will be quiet for a reason now.' As hungry as she was she steady herself seeing Tombo's parents cutting everything into tiny pieces and eating at a snails pace.

"So Kiki tell us about yourself." His mother commanded sternly.

"Well…" Kiki hesitated trying to think of how she'd describe her life. She looked at Tombo who seemed to have stopped breathing and stared down at his food froze mid cut into his roast. She gave him a questioning look before shrugging and continuing. "I'm 19 and I've just come back to Koriko to hopefully be of some assistance to the city.."

Before she could finish a man entered the room. He was very handsome, with sandy colored hair brushed back perfectly and cunning dark eyes. He walked to the other side of the table with a very confident demeanor, slid into a seat and cocked a devious smile as he looked up at Kiki.

"What are you doing home Takumi?" Tombo ask seemingly irritated.

"Well mom and dad said you were bringing this girl by that captured your interest and I had to see her for my own eyes." Takumi said studying Kiki's face. "You look real familiar." He said pointing at her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Kiki." She replied also finding his face familiar.

Suddenly Takumi began rolling around in laughter and he shook his head as if understand. As his face calmed and he sneered up at her she recognized him. He was the boy that picked up Tombo at the beach all those years ago. He was in a nice white car with that stuck up granddaughter of Oku-sama's in the passenger seat. That must have been the girl that he left Ursula for. She felt a twinge of hatred towards him as he sat their amused.

"What's so funny?" Tombo's father asked.

"That's the witch that saved Tombo all those years ago." Takumi explained. "Remember."

"I remember." His father said less than impressed.

"Tombo, this is …" His mother cleared her throat and looked irritated, "this is the little witch girl?"

"Yes mother." He hissed.

"I'm sorry… you didn't tell your parents I was a witch?" Kiki asked.

"No. I didn't think it would matter." Tombo huffed.

"Not that we have any problems with witches." His mother responded with reluctance in her tone. "I appreciate what you did to help our son all those years ago and could never repay you, but … your lives are very different."

"Mother… don't start this." Tombo warned.

"She quite right Tombo. You're falling in love with a girl that has been raised … very differently from yourself." His father yawned pulling out a newspaper to read.

"Seeing that everyone is talking about me like I'm not here I feel that I should probably leave the room." Kiki whispered trying to keep herself from crying. She quickly got up and left the room before Tombo could react.

"I can't believe you people!" He shouted at his family. "That girl that's been raised so differently from me has a heart of gold and more manner than any of you could afford. I'm done with all of you." He then stormed out of the room and went chasing after Kiki, but it was too late she was already up in the sky flying away.

* * *

Drama bomb!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another dramatic chapter, but it's detrimental to the chapter following. I do apologize. Lemons are happening soon. I've actually got it typed up and it's going to be a spicy lemon, so prepare yourself. I'm not the best writer, but I sure can write some great intimate scenes.

To demonfox21 - Indeed, Tombo's parents are arse hats. Hopefully they have a change of heart soon.

Thanks for all the reviews! I love your support and if you enjoy this one you should check out my other fanfic, The Baron Returns.

I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or profit from it.

* * *

By the time Kiki had arrived home her eyes were red and her breath was staggering as she sniffled back her tears. She knew that happiness couldn't last long. Life for a witch was never easy. Love for a witch was even more complicated. Any hope she had for her and Tombo was now gone being that his family would never approve. She wanted to accept that, but her heart fought her.

She flew back to the bakery, snuck up to her room without say hello to Osono, and curled up in bed. Miki's cat senses instantly honed in on Kiki's heavy heart. She began purring, nuzzling, and cuddling to her. Tired from her emotionally challenging day it didn't take Kiki long to find slumber.

The next day she woke to her door knocking. She struggled out of bed and when she answered she expected Osono, but was surprised to see Tombo. She clenched her fist to her sides, shoulders tensing, and narrowed her eyes at him before slamming the door in his face.

"That's not fair Kiki!" He shouted.

"We don't have to talk about this Tombo!" She yelled back. "and we definitely don't have to talk about it this early."

"I do want to talk about things, but… that's not why I'm here." He said in a serious tone.

She opened the door and poked her head out looking less than pleased past him. Tombo could see she had been crying all night from the puffiness in her eyes and the usual blush in her cheek was gone. It killed him seeing her this way. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he could see that was the last thing she wanted. Besides there was other business at hand. Business that unfortunately involved both Kiki and his family.

"So… why are you here?" She questioned stepping out her door and crossing her arm.

He gulped, "Do you remember Oku-sama?"

"Yes. I was going to visit her next week. I had spoken to her on the phone last week before going to Ursula, but she said she wasn't feeling…." She looked up at Tombo with a horrified expression of realization.

"You better sit down." He said sitting on the top step and patting the seat next to him. She did so silently and growing all the more pale. Tombo grabbed her hand and despite her previous stubborn grudge she allowed him. "I hate to upset you anymore than you are, but here it goes. Oku-sama's the grandmother-in-law to Takumi. He married her granddaughter Aimi. I think you may have met her…"

"Ya… I met her." Kiki said with contempt thinking back to that rude girl she had met years prior when she delivered the herring pie.

"Kiki… Oku-sama passed away last night." Tombo finally got out.

Kiki knew he was going to say it, but hearing the words made her finally break. She closed her eyes and leaned forward trying to hide the tears in her eyes from Tombo, but as her body started to shake from restraint Tombo wrapped his arm around her for support. Part of her was still upset about him dragging her to meet his awful family and not telling them she was a witch, but she let go of that for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"There's more I need to tell you." He whispered stroking his fingers through her long black strands. "When she passed she asked that you come to her funeral. Aimi was against it and I did something you're not going to be happy about."

"What?" Kiki sniffled looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

"I told her that you should be there more than anyone because… of your ability." He muttered the last part knowing what her reaction would be.

"You… you told them about my ability?" She asked pulling away from him with rage in her eyes.

"Umm… yes, but after I told them they wanted to hire you for your services. Well my brother did. Aimi's reacting badly to everything right now." Tombo tried to say gently. Kiki stood again with her fist gathered at her side and marched back into her room. Tombo went to follow, but after entering her loft she slammed the door behind her. "Kiki… come on. Is it me you're mad at or my family?"

"You!" She yelled from her bed now wallowing into her pillow. "Now go away!"

"Here. I'm sticking this under your door. The funerals tomorrow. Here's the information on it, so come if you can … please. I'll be there and I promise I won't let anyone even talk to you." He said through the door.

"Go away." She shouted again.

She heard him sigh and then slowly turn to leave. After hearing his bike take off she again made an attempt to get up, but all she wanted to do was cry. She mourned not only Oku-sama, but also the new obstacle which was placed between her and Tombo… his family. She never wanted to see them again. Now she couldn't get around it due to obligation.

The type of day didn't seem to help out much either. She sat at the window watching a thunderstorm quickly blow in. The dark clouds stretched out over the sea turning the sparkling waters into a fury of gray waves. "That's how I feel Miki." Kiki said to her cat who was curled up on her lap.

"Don't you think you're letting everything pull you further down than it should?" Miki asked opening one eye to look up at her witch.

"Probably." Kiki said bitterly. "This ability should have chosen a different witch. I'm too… emotionally unstable."

Miki closed her eyes knowing there was no consoling Kiki and went back to sleep. Kiki dazed off emotionally drained as all light disappeared from the sky except for the lightening that now lit up the clouds into frightening shades. She tried to find acceptance that her and Tombo weren't as destined as she had previously thought. She tried to forgive herself for not seeing Oku-sama earlier. She tried to think of her power as her last gift to Oku-sama, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself she couldn't shake her on setting depression.

The rest of the day went by bleakly. She picked up the envelope that Tombo had slipped under the door and placed it on the table to read later. She managed to get herself together long enough to cook some soup and eat. Then she crashed in bed reading a book for several hours and before she knew it the end of the day came. She curled up in her bed and still finding herself emotionally drained, she quickly found sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of rain being dried by a warm sun and as always the sun flickered into her room through the blowing curtains. She felt a little less at battle with herself that morning and found herself ready to face her fears. She pulled out the envelope from the table and opened it. She sat there reading over the direction to where the funeral was taking place and quickly stood looking at the time. She gathered her necessary items for assisting in spirit cross over and after dressing in a spare black dress she bought, set out on her broom.

She flew through town and jumped off her broom to walk up a cobblestone path that became smaller as she moved up an alley. The end of the alley turned off to a small path going up a hill and as she walked up she saw an old stone church with a graveyard to the side. A small group of people outside the church were gathered and having a good laugh. Kiki thought the behavior was rather strange since they were all wearing black and should have been inside in mourning, but this city was so unlike her home town. Etiquette and manners seemed to be a thing of the past to everyone there. She stared straight ahead, her face solemn and walked quickly past the group. She entered into the church and looked around for a person that was suppose to greet the guest, but she didn't see any.

It seemed only a few people were sitting in the pews while the rest were towards the back of the church chattering and chuckling. Kiki again found herself shaking her head in disapproval. She looked to see if she could see Tombo, but she didn't spot him. Instead she saw Takumi who spotted her right away. He whispered something in his wife's ear. Aimi looked up seeing Kiki. She narrowed her eyes and made a fake attempt to smile at Kiki, but it was obvious that she wasn't pleased with her being there.

"Hey Kiki." Takumi said approaching her.

"Hi." Kiki muttered.

"Umm… thank you coming. I owe you an apology for my behavior yesterday. To be honest I jumped to conclusions, but I could see my assumptions were wrong."

Kiki stared at him confused. "What assumptions?"

"Well most girls trying to get in with Tombo are typically after him for his money, but … it was apparent you didn't even have an idea of exactly what we came from. That's not your fault however. Tombo and I have always branched out on our own. We try our best to not act like rich kids. I think I sort of fell into that behavior yesterday." He admitted.

"I can appreciate your concern for him." Kiki shrugged.

"I guess it's been awhile since I've stepped away from wealthy lifestyle. I did try to get away from it, but my career choice as an artist didn't work out as well as Tombo career choice of becoming an aviator." Takumi chuckled. "Wow over explaining myself here. Anyways, I'm sorry."

Though Kiki did find him amusing she still kept a straight face out of respect for Oku-sama. "I appreciate the apology." She sighed and looked around. "Where's Tombo?"

"He's running late. He had a client needing an emergency flight last night, so hopefully we'll eventually see him." Takumi explained, "I'll help you with whatever you need. Where do you need to start?"

"Umm… where's the body?" She questioned.

"She was cremated." He explained.

Kiki's became distressed hoping the Oku-sama had passed. Spirits became confused all the more when they didn't see evidence of their death and it was much easier for them to accept death when they could see there body in front of them. Takumi lead her to small plain room that had a small table set up. A black urn sat on a table with two candles on each side. Pictures of Oku-sama at different aspects of her life filled the remaining space and a large painting on a canvas was propped up behind the table with Oku-sama's real name painted below, Eva Bourgoin. She must have been 16 or 17 when the painting was done and she was lovely with long brown hair and gray eyes.

"I'll leave you to it." Takumi smiled leaving her alone in the room.

Kiki searched around seeing if there was any evidence of Oku-sama's spirit being present, but she couldn't tell. It was much easier when the funeral was held at the belated individual's home. The spirits usually stayed where life was familiar hoping someone would recognize them, but this case was completely different than her others due to the fact that there was no physical body and it wasn't at a home. She felt out of her elements and a little perplexed on where to start. Just as she was about to take out her incense she heard a voice behind her.

"That won't be necessary Kiki."

Kiki slowly turned and saw the spirit of Oku-sama smiling at her like old times. She was just as she remembered her all those years ago when she helped her start her old oven to cook the pie for her ungrateful granddaughter. Kiki's hands went to cover her mouth as a gasped left her lips. "Oku-sama." She whispered.

"Hello Kiki. It seems you got to see me after all." She giggled.

"I wish it were different circumstances." Kiki whispered being that there was people in the next room.

"Me too, but it was my time and I am ready to pass through. I've just been waiting on you." She admitted.

"Me?" Kiki questioned.

"Yes." Oku-sama said cheerfully. "I need you to do one last favor."

"Sure. What is it?" Kiki asked eagerly.

"You see my family out there. They've lost sight of what's important. It's rather obvious that they've forgotten their manners when we came into wealth, but … I have a plan that will remind them. Do you think you can fly to my house and gather some items for me? I have a few presents I'd like them to have." Oku-sama said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Alright." Kiki agreed with a smile forming across her face.

"Grab something to write with and some paper. I'd like you to pass on my message as well." Oku-sama then gave Kiki a detailed list of instructions and as she did so Kiki found herself tearing up. After she was done making her list she watched as Oku-sama slowly disappeared past the line into the spirit world. After wiping her eyes and saying her goodbyes she quietly left the church.

She arrived at Oku-sama's house where estate agents were pulling furniture out of the house. Kiki quickly made her way inside and gathered the items on her list. She then flew back to the church and entered quietly in as the service had already started. She took a seat and waited until the end of the service before she stood in front of the family. She looked out at the crowd who seemed confused by the stranger standing in front of them and she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Hi. I do apologize as most of you don't know me, but I was given special instruction by Oku-sama." The crowd grew quiet and settled waiting for Kiki to continue. "I met Oku-sama when I was 13 and bonded with her quickly. She gave me the gift of her company when I felt very alone and in return I hope to repay her by fulfilling her final wish. Her final wish was for me to show you what was most important to her." Kiki then kneeled placing her bag on the ground, searched through it and stood pulling out the first item. "This is for Yori," she started holding out a small blanket, "She wanted me to say that she wrapped you in this all through the cold winters. Though it was just a simple knitted blanket it was the first gift she gave her first child and she couldn't part with it."

A man approached, who was about Kiki's father's age. He was obviously Oku-sama's son and was dressed like a very wealthy business man. He approached with sad eyes and shaken hands as he reached for the gift. When he took it from Kiki he looked over the tattered blanket as though many memories began to flood his mind. Slowly tears began to form in his eyes. He thanked Kiki and went back to his seat.

Kiki went onto the next gift, a small doll. This time it was for Oku-sama's daughter, Sora. She read what Oku-sama told her too and again got a similar reaction from the daughter as she did from the son. One by one, Kiki pulled out one humble gift after another, until she came to the last, Aimi. She could only hope that Aimi wouldn't react to it the same way she did the herring pie.

"This gift is for Aimi." She said holding up a pearl necklace. "Oku-sama said, though these aren't top quality pearls they were always my favorite as not one pearl on the necklace is the same. They are as unique as everyone of my family members. I give this necklace to Aimi as when she was a small child it was always her favorite necklace to play dress up in. Those were beautiful memories of my beautiful granddaughter."

Aimi got up with an expression that was partial sorrow and anger. She took the necklace from Kiki and looked it over turning red. She then looked up at Kiki with anger in her eyes and spat out, "What were you doing? Going through my grandmother's things? How dare you go into her home."

"Aimi, she probably talked to mother before she passed. How else would she know all this information?" Yori asked.

"She's actually a witch." Takumi began to explain. "She specialises with helping spirit's cross over. I hired her."

"Did my mother cross over?" Asked Sora.

"Yes. She was ready to pass. She was at peace, but she only remained so that I could give you these gifts…"

"That's a lie!" Aimi seethed.

"I would not lie about those who have passed!" Kiki shouted back. "She wanted all of you to realize there was more to life than just money. She wanted you to see that money doesn't create memories."

"How dare you! How dare you come to my grandmother's funeral, you not even being family and insulting all of us!" Aimi yelled.

Kiki bit her tongue and took a deep breath before answering. "I did not intend to insult…" She looked around the quieted room and saw that no one would defend her. Everyone seemed a little awkward. "I apologize for my presence. I'll take my leave now." She bowed and swiftly made her way to the back of the church. As she ran out the door a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up seeing Tombo.

"It seems like every time I see you these days you're always crying." He said looking her over with concern.

"Just…" She struggled out of his grip, "Just leave me alone Tombo." She then went running to her broom and took off before he could say anymore.

She rode off into the sky feeling on the verge of tears, but a part of her was still calloused from the previous days, so no tears came. Instead a numbness filled her heart. It was beginning to consume her. As glorious as Koriko was she was finding it no longer offered her the same peace of mind as it had once. Though it was now her city she needed a break from it.

She walked into the bakery and found Osono. Osono looked up with a smile that melted into worry. "Kiki, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking of going back home for a few days." Kiki mumbled.

"Is everything alright back home? Did something happen?" Osono asked pulling herself up.

"Ya," Kiki said forcing a little smile to her face, "I just … miss my family."

"Is there anything else going on?" She questioned further.

"No." Kiki lied. "I think I just need a little time with my mom. Maybe get some more answers on how to deal with …. some of my powers." She wanted to say how to deal with life, but she didn't want Osono prying further. She was ready to let go of her distractions and ready to move on from Tombo. She felt silly even thinking she could pursue a relationship with the responsibility she had to the spirit world. Her witch career was all she could be married to. She knew that now.

The next morning she packed a few of her things and made her way back home. As she left the city of Koriko she thought she'd feel relief, but another feeling took over. She felt like a coward. She was running from her problems. She'd never done that before. It left her feeling miserable.

Eventually night fell and Her and Miki found themselves landing in an empty train cart. The feeling of guilt left her restless and though she knew at some point she found sleep in the night it wasn't enough to make her feel revived from the previous day. She grumbled gathering her things and Miki and took off from the train cart to the skies. They flew the remainder of the way and despite being quite grumpy, she felt a sense of relief when she saw her village below.

"Home." She whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrote this while I had the flu, so pretty sure it's not my best work. Anyways... I posted two chapters today. Chapter 10 I wrote awhile back and it has some yumminess ;)

I don't own or profit from Kiki's Delivery Service

* * *

Kokiri stared at her daughter Kiki at the table with worry. Kiki looked pale. The sparkle in her eyes was gone. A smile hadn't been seen on her lips since the she had returned two days prior, but all she would tell them was she needed to come home to refocus. Kokiri knew there was more.

"Here." She smiled sitting a cup of tea in front of Kiki. "This gets rid of the lovesick blues."

"Who said I was lovesick?" Kiki mumbled wrapping both her cold hands around the cup. It had been raining and cold since her return. She felt like she had a black cloud following her.

"You can tell. So is it that boy… Tom… Toby…"

"Tombo." Kiki corrected with a bitterness to her tone.

"Right, Tombo." Her mother said shaking her head. She hoped Kiki would expand off that, but she didn't, so Kokiri inquired further. "He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?"

"Oh no." Kiki said instantly jumping to defend him though she didn't know why. "It's not him. He's been … wonderful to me. It's his family."

"What did they do to you?" Kokiri asked.

Kiki shrugged not knowing for sure how to answer that question, but her mother continued to wait for an answer. "They just didn't like me because of who I am… who we are."

"Get use to that my girl." Her mother sighed. "That's the way of our lives. It's our burden for the gift we've been given."

"Your talent is a gift. Mine is a curse." Kiki said slumping in her chair and staring with narrowed eyes at her cup.

"So … you don't think helping restless spirits pass over is a blessing?"

Kiki shook her head. "Not really. I see that it's important. I just wish it was given to someone a little more capable. You know me mom. I've always been a bit scattered brained. I wear my heart on my sleeves. Nothing seems to come easy to me."

"But you aren't seeing your good qualities. Bad qualities don't just stand in a person alone. Remember your training. All things have balance." Kokiri started to explain. "For instance, despite being flighty you are creative. Maybe that's why there is a bit of chaos in your mind. You're always thinking up new ideas. Being emotional isn't bad either, especially with what you're doing. I think a sympathetic heart is a necessity for dealing with spirits, you've always been that and life should never come easy. If it does you don't appreciate it. You are a hard worker and determined. I personally think this gift couldn't have fallen into better hands."

Kiki let half a smile settle into her dimples and she looked up with appreciative eyes. "Thanks mom."

"I mean every word of it. Now if this boys family doesn't like you and if he doesn't like you because of that then he doesn't deserve you." Kokiri said getting up to check on one of her potions that was boiling.

"I don't think he cares what they think. He tried talking to me several times after the whole situation, but … I just pushed him away." Kiki admitted. "I didn't want to be the person that came between him and his family."

"Well you don't want his family to become the thing that gets between the two of you either." Her mother said stirring the pot. She then paused looking up, walked to the doorway and then peaked around the corner before returning back to the kitchen. She then sat across from Kiki with a mischievous grin. "So … I just had to make sure your father wasn't around. You're grandmother, his mom, didn't like me at all when we first met. Then she came down with this horrible flu and I made her a remedy. It took care of her cold in two days. After that she saw the value of having a witch as a daughter-in-law. Maybe someday his family will see the same with you."

"I don't think so mom. I don't think anyone's going to call me daughter-in-law. I should just remain single really." She took a deep breath and explained. "I don't think I'll ever master this ability. I have no superior to teach me and what knowledge is out there about spirit control seems like gibberish. I think… I just need to stop thinking about it for awhile."

Her mother shrugged. "Just don't disown it. Letting go of your witches lifestyle won't be easy if you decide to. I've known many ex-witches and they always say they felt they were living half a life. Don't do that to yourself Kiki."

Kiki finished her tea and seeing that the rain had stopped decided to catch some sun in the field she often frequented. It felt nice being in her old clothes. She wasn't wearing her classy city dresses and she wasn't wearing her black witch dresses. She was wearing a simple sun dress of light green calico with a blue flower design. It was breathable, easy to move around in and it didn't matter that it wasn't in fashion. It's what all the rural girls dressed in.

She and Miki ran out to the field and she felt her spirits lift as the sun beamed down warm on her bare arms. She closed her eyes smiling and let down her hair from it's braid. She then searched around for a piece of dry grass on the wet field floor and found a spot that was only slightly damp. She sat down and watched the birds fly by. She then dug around in her bag searching for her radio, pulled it out and turned it on. She hummed along to the songs while watching the sky clear away.

She wasn't sure when she had dozed off, but she soon found herself waking to her mother yelling her name from the distance. She blinked her eyes open and stood stretching. "Coming!" She yelled back. Her back was slightly damp and she knew her hair was probably a mess, but what did it matter? It was just her and her parents. If the neighbors saw her this way they wouldn't be surprised either. She knew they'd be more surprised seeing her dressed up in her city clothes.

She raced towards the house shaking the grass of her clothes and trying to comb her hair with her fingers. The last thing she wanted to hear was her mother going on about her appearance. With a quick look at her reflection in the window and a wipe of the face with her hands she headed in. She was still catching her breath entering the kitchen and saw her mother's face first. Her mother's expression was strange as a forced smile stretched across her face and her eyes widened. It was then that Kiki noticed there was a guest at the table. A man. All the blood left her face as she saw that the man was wearing a brown motorcycle jacket. He then turned around and Kiki took a step back.

"Hey Kiki." Tombo said looking at her slightly frustrated.

"What are you doing here?" Kiki hissed.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He scoffed.

"I thought it was pretty clear that we were done with things." Kiki said crossing her arms.

He felt she had stabbed him in the heart with those words, but he wasn't done fighting for her. "Maybe you were, but I'm not."

"You know what." Her mother interrupted. "I think you should show Tombo around. I'm making dinner right now. Would you like to stay for dinner Tombo?" She asked.

"No." Kiki answered for him.

"I'd love to. Thank you." Tombo answered back politely.

"Great! I'd love to know more about you. Kiki's been so mysterious." Kokiri smiled.

Kiki groaned and grabbed Tombo's arm. "Come on. We'll talk more outside."

Willing or unwilling Tombo was drug outside. Kiki brought him a fair distance from the house before they stopped. She then let go of his arm and turned to him with narrowed eyes. "How did you find me here?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out an envelope. "We use to write back and forth, remember. I would have come before. I just didn't want to turn up unexpected, but now… I think it was kind of called for."

"You didn't have to ride your bike all this way. I'm alright." He said folding her arms.

"I would have flown in and been here yesterday, but the storms were real bad." He paced about frustrated running his hands through his hair, "Look Kiki, I just drove two days in the rain to find you. Please don't send me away now."

Kiki felt herself giving in as he gave her big pleading eyes. She couldn't be mad at that handsome face for long. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Let's talk about what happened."

"I understand why you got mad. I can't believe my family acted that way towards you. They were excited to meet you and I told them I had to pick you up from Ursula's and then…" A revelation smeared over his face, "Oh no… it's my fault. I shouldn't have told them I was picking you up from Ursula's. Not that I have a problem with Ursula. She's just my brother's ex and… she had said a few things to my parents when they broke up."

"Being that Ursula is my best friend I'm glad you told them. Beside it seems their opinion wouldn't have been swayed if I knew Ursula or not. They didn't seem to like the idea of me being a witch." Kiki huffed.

"I know." He whispered ashamed. "After you ran out of the room I proceeded to give my family a piece of my mind and then I went after you, but you were already gone."

She felt slightly guilty hearing that. She just assumed he had stayed there and quiet after she left. Kiki sighed looking down at her feet as they kicked at the grass."I don't want to be the cause of your relationship souring with your parents."

"Ha, trust me, my relationship with them has been soured for quite sometime and I'm not about to let them ruin my only chance at love." He said grabbing her shoulders and leaning down to look her in the eyes. "You know I love you … don't you?"

She could see the pure honesty in his eyes and she shook her head. "I do." She whispered.

"Good, because I'm not leaving here without you. You may not realize this, but you need me." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She giggled.

"It's true. Let's face it, your life would be boring without me." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

She pushed back for a moment not ready to let him win, but then she gave up as the warmth of his lips covered her own. Then as his tongue traced her mouth open and caressed her own tongue it was evident she was more than willing to forgive him. She returned the kiss as a moan left her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his mess brown hair as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. Their feelings seemed to progress quickly and Tombo felt Kiki's leg hike up to his hip ready to climb him. He groaned pulling away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I guess that means you forgive me." He panted.

"Ya." She simply replied looking at him with starved eyes. She hated to admit it, but she knew what was happening to her in that moment. She knew why she was willing to let him win and why things progressed from their kiss so quickly. She'd read about this at the witches library and she knew her body was choosing Tombo as her mate.

"We… got to get back." He barely got out in his heated state. He'd felt something. It was brief, but he felt mad with desire for just a moment before pulling away. He didn't trust himself and now looking at Kiki he knew for certain she wasn't in her right mind.

"Uhhh…" She said scrunching her eyes close and grabbing the bridge of her nose, "Right, let's get back to the house. I'm sure dinner is read."

They walked back quietly, afraid to hold hands, afraid of any physical contact, and staring down at their steps. As they came closer Kiki saw her dad waving at them. He then approached Tombo with a smile and his hand held out. Tombo reached out and shook his hand back. "Hi Tombo, I'm Kiki's dad Okino."

"Hi Mr. Kondo. I hope you don't mind me being here uninvited." He said nervously.

"Not at all. I've been trying to get Kiki to invite you over for years. I mean after the last time she returned you're all she talked about." Okino chuckled.

"Oh really?" Tombo smiled looking at Kiki.

"Dad." Kiki blushed.

"So she said you're a real aviator enthusiast." Okino stated walking them in the house.

"Yes. I do it more as a profession now rather than a hobby." Tombo told him.

They moved into the kitchen and took a seat as Kokiri served them dinner. Okino looked up at Tombo curiously. "You mean… you're a pilot?"

"Ya, I would have flown in today, but with the weather being like it is I decided to just ride my bike in." Tombo admitted.

"So you rode in on a motorbike in the rain?" Kokiri questioned.

"Yes."

Kokiri looked at Kiki with a funny smile. "He rode his bike in the rain to be here with you. You don't find a guy that's willing to do that for you just anywhere."

"Mom!" Kiki scolded looking down at her plate.

"I hope you're willing to forgive him. I like you Tombo." Her mother smiled sitting at the table.

"We're good now mom. Let's just drop it." Kiki pleaded to her mother.

"Alright alright," She said rolling her eyes at Kiki. She then turned her attention to Tombo. "I hope you can stay a couple of days. You can get to know us and we can get to know you. You look like you're about my husbands size if you need a change of clothes."

"Oh thank you. That's very kind of you. I'm could do with a change of clothes. I'm sure these aren't smelling all that well after being on the road for two days."

"and in the rain." She said shaking her head and looking up at Kiki with one eye.

Kiki crossed her arms having enough of her mother unsettle hints. "Do you not have any jobs lined up?" Kiki questioned Tombo.

"I cancelled them all. I told them an emergency came up, so they'd just need to find another way to get to their destination." He said smirking up at Kiki.

"You didn't? You shouldn't have done that for me." Kiki gasped.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the most important person to me." He said comfortably.

Kiki blushed at his audaciousness in front of her parent, but he got away with it. He had a natural charm that let him get away with a lot. It even worked on her. In a way his behavior complimented her own. For Tombo life came easy and as much as that irritated Kiki sometimes she knew it was a quality that she needed in a partner.

The rest of the evening Okino told Tombo stories about how he met Kiki's mother when they were 13 and how she use to tell him all sort of strange stories about different mythology from her home. He told them some of the stories about different spirits and demons that Kokiri use to try to scare him away with. Instead he became intrigued and went to school to become a professor of folklore. "When I returned from University I learned that she had set up shop here and instead of trying to scare me away she flirted with me."

"Oh I did not." Kokiri laughed.

"You did until you found out who I was and then you put your nose up at me. You were stubborn with me at first. That's one thing Kiki got from her mother and not from me. Sorry Tombo." Okino chuckled.

"Well… it's getting late." Kiki said ready to end the awkwardness her parents seemed to enjoy putting her through.

"It is. Kiki, why don't you prepare a bath for Tombo." Kokiri instructed. "and I'll find him some pajamas."

"Alright." Kiki sighed glad to have an excuse to leave the table.

As she prepared the bath she heard her parents downstairs talking pleasantly with Tombo and having a laugh. She was glad they got along so well with him, but it also left her nervous. She didn't know why, but she just felt the odds were against her and Tombo's relationship. She didn't want her parents getting close to him and them her and Tombo not working out. She trusted his love for her, but she didn't know what would become of the situation between them and his family. All she knew was she wanted to take it slow despite what her now boiling desires were telling her.

"Ouch." She said removing her hands from the bath water realizing it wasn't just her desires that were boiling, but also the water. She added some cool water and stuck her hand under the faucet as it ran out trying to cool her desires. She closed her eyes and an image of her in the tub with Tombo seemed to pop into her mind without her consent. Though taken by surprise by her sudden fantasy she let it play out until she heard the door knock and quickly turned off the water. She jumped to her feet and opened the door. Tombo stood there with a towel and change of clothes in his arms.

"I … I think it's alright." She stumbled through her words. "You umm… might want to test the waters before," she gulped, "before getting in."

"You seem a little flustered." He said moving closer to her with a seductive look as though determined to fluster her all the more.

"Just … didn't hear you coming up the stairs." She said timidly. "I better leave you to it."

He leaned down kissing her cheek gently and she felt his breath at her ear as he whispered, "Thank you."

She felt a shiver travel down her spine and her eyes fluttered shut. Then the ache traveled down her body and she found herself froze. She took a deep breath trying to gain some control. "You're welcome." She finally squeaked out.

"Are you planning on joining me?" He asked lifting his brow and smirking at her.

"Ummm… no. I'll wait till your done." She choked dashing out the door.

She quickly made her way to her bedroom, crumbled into her bed, and moaned into her pillow. She scolded herself for acting so awkwardly in the bathroom. She felt so transparent and foolish. "What is going on with me?" She questioned herself. She laid there for sometime meditating and trying to calm the dizzying spell that seemed to take over her body when she was around Tombo. She finally got it under control when she heard a knock at her door.

"I'm done. It's all yours." Tombo said through her door.

"Thanks." She called back.

She quickly got out of her clothes and into her robe. She grabbed a towel and walked out her door only to walk straight into Tombo. She jumped back surprised and looked up at him feeling all those lusty wants return. He looked her up and down in a way that made her feel completely exposed despite her fluffy robe. "What… what are you doing still outside my door?" She finally got out.

"I just wanted to ask you where I should put my dirty clothes." He asked in a deep sultry voice.

"I'll take them for you." She said quickly grabbing them from him and throwing them in her laundry basket just inside her room. "I'll wash them tomorrow." She then closed her door and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She back up against the wall as he moved closer.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for forgiving me for not telling my family you were a witch. It was never my intentions to hide you away from them." He said placing a kiss at her neck. "and I hope you never run away from me again." His hands then ran over her hips.

"I won't." She whimpered and slipped out of his grip. As she walked away she looked over her shoulders with wild eyes to see Tombo watching her with intensity. Finally making it to the bathroom she got in filling it with cold water as she felt an inferno of heat traveling up and down her body. "Things can't stay like this." She whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

So this chapter gets rather hot. I didn't go full level explicit because Kiki is a Hayao Miyazaki character (before that a book character) and it just wouldn't be right. Doesn't mean I didn't make it fun, but... oh just read it lol. If you're not at the maturity level to be reading certain things you may want to skip this chapter all together. With that said, Enjoy!

Music Selection: Belle and Sebastian - Funny Little Frog (don't roll your eyes. I know it was like so 10 years ago, but news flash, I'm old)

I do not own or profit from Kiki's Delivery Service

* * *

Two days past and Kiki felt horribly frustrated. Her and Tombo had kept their physical distance since the night he arrived, but their shameless gazes said it all. It was apparent that he too was growing frustrated over their sexual tension, but there were many things stopping Kiki from just giving in to her passions. Things that Tombo still hadn't come to understand that he need to.

The day came for them to leave and Kiki prepared her things packing some more of her clothes to bring back with her to Koriko. Miki decided to stay as she had been sneaking off with a local tomcat in the area. Of course Miki insisted it wasn't anything serious, but Kiki could tell it wouldn't take long before she found herself pregnant with kittens.

Minus Miki she decided to bring a larger suitcase. The plan was that she'd fly back on her broom and Tombo could go on his bike. Tombo and her parents insisted she go with him, but she stubbornly refused. If she had to ride that close to him for two days she knew she'd eventually go mad with want.

Her parents and Tombo watched as she struggled to balance the large suitcase on her broom. No matter how she placed it on the broom it just didn't seem to stay. Her mother came up to her and grabbed the suitcase and her broom. "What are you doing?" Kiki asked.

"It's not your luggage. It's that broom. You created it with a mind of it's own. You're riding with Tombo. It will make me feel better and don't argue. I'm more stubborn than you are." Kokiri said handing both items off to Tombo.

Kiki growled, "Fine!"

"Hey! It can't be that bad." Tombo teased.

"It's not. I just …."

"Don't like to be told anything." Tombo finished for her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Proven wrong is what I was going to say."

He chuckled, "Come on." He said handing her his helmet.

"You know I don't think I need this Tombo. You're a safe driver." She said pushing it away.

"You're wearing it." He insisted placing it on her head for her.

She huffed and put it on. They both got on the bike and waved good-bye to her parents before taking off. Her parents smiled, now completely in love with Tombo after two days, and waved them off. "I could really care less about my family approving us. I'd rather just be adopted by your parents." He called to her over his shoulder.

"That wouldn't work. Then you'd be my brother." She giggled.

"True." He chuckled.

They rode until the skies grew dark and Tombo located a hotel. They walked inside and when asked one or two rooms Tombo quickly answer one before Kiki could answer. She looked at him a little surprised, but he sensed her hesitance and assured her he'd sleep on the floor. She felt a little guilty watching him try to get comfortable on the floor, but she just knew that once he was in bed with her that would be her end.

She almost became tempted when he turned in his sleep looking up at her with sparkling eyes and whispered, "Good-night Kiki."

"Good-night." Her voice shook. She wanted nothing more than to feel his warm arms around her, to feel his skin to hers, and to become one with him, but it just didn't happen that way for witches. Instead she smiled sweetly at him before turning her back to him and tried to find sleep despite her agitation with her feelings.

The next morning they awoke and had breakfast at the hotel restaurant. After gathering their things they finally got back on Tombo's bike and took to the road. Kiki looked up at the sky noticing yet again it looked like rain. "Do you think we'll get to Koriko before it starts raining?"

"Ya. We'll be fine." Tombo assured her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't turn around and wait it out at that restaurant?" She asked smelling the rain in the air.

"What? You afraid of a little rain?" He teased.

"No." She lied. She really didn't like to be stuck in storms after a few experiences on her broom, but she didn't want to seem like a coward either, so she put on her brave face.

The rain then came down. At first it came down lightly. Then, after hearing thunder in the distance, it seemed to drastically change and poured down from the ever darkening skies. The rain eventually came down so hard that Tombo had to pull over unable to see the road. Unfortunately as he pulled to the side his bike hydroplaned them right into a ditch. Luckily they weren't hurt, but the bike was stuck.

Kiki stood back as Tombo tried to pull his bike out and she grew increasingly angrier as the rain pelted her. Both out of anger and trying to find shelter she stomped off into the woods. Tombo having enough at his failed attempts ran after her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here." She grumbled.

He ran beside her grabbing her hand and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. You were right. We should have turned around."

"I just want to find shelter." She huffed pulling her hand out of his grip and walking off.

He trailed after her for sometime and eventually the storm settled into a mist. He could see this didn't seem to help Kiki's irritation and she continued to stomp ahead of him, scowling.

"It's just a little rain." He said under his breath now feeling frustrated from her attitude.

"That was not a little rain!" She yelled turning. "I'm cold, I'm wet, I don't even know where we are and I… I…" She now could see he was also cold and wet and his clothes were leaving little to the imagination. The annoyance thawed from their expression and the atmosphere between the two of them quickly changed.

Tombo's eyes were wide and he was panting like a mad man as he stared at Kiki's rain glistening face. "You're so beautiful." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" She whispered confused as they had just been arguing.

He didn't say anything. Instead he marched towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up crashing his lips into hers. Her eyes were still wide as she found herself being kissed by lips that seemed to want to become part of her own lips rather than to gently kiss her. She felt Tombo then kiss down her neck and collarbone frantically. She blinked wildly as her stunned feelings began to melt into that of bliss and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in showing acceptance.

She then felt him grab the bottom of her wet dress and pulled it off her. She was left in only her white bra and panties showing just how lovely her delicate figure was. He thought back to what his 13 year old self always imagined this moment would be like and almost laughed realizing he could have never imagined her as she truly was. She stood there, nervous, rain falling all around her, soaking in what little fabric she had on, leaving little question to just how perky her breast were, and her lips trembled both from anticipation and tension.

He then began to unbutton his own shirt and slipped it off. He watched as Kiki's brow lifted and the corner of her mouth tilted up showing approval. What he didn't see if how heated she'd become just in by that one action. For the most part he either wore button up shirts or t-shirts with his motorbike jacket over leaving it difficult for her to see just how muscular he truly was. Now exposed she ran her eyes from his broad shoulder, down the long muscles of his defined arms, over to his firm chest and down the lines of his long torso.

Her eyes darted back up seeing anticipation in his eyes as her own eyes grew heavy with a look he'd never seen on her before. She seemed to have a haze of lust from her dreamy eyes to her slightly parted lips and it wasn't just him that noticed. In that moment Kiki felt more than just lust. Every witch had the power to remain celibate or to become wanton. Whichever their choice their powers amplified their feelings to assist in their choice. If wanton, those powers also called out to their partner of choice like a silent mating call that would drive even a monk into promiscuity. Tombo was not a monk. Tombo was a man that had been in love with this witch for years and now he was feeling as though he'd take her by force if he had to.

He turned away from her pacing. "What is wrong with me?" He growled to himself running his hands through his wet hair.

"It's not you. It's something I'm doing. My feelings are calling and casting you to be with me. I'm sorry. I just let myself get out of control." She muttered in a lusty voice that didn't even sound like her own. Her rain cover body, which had been cool, was now flaming and she didn't feel the least bit ashamed as she should. She just felt herself wanting to pounce on Tombo.

"You mean… these feelings I'm feeling are.." He gulped turning back around, "Your feelings?"

She didn't respond and instead shook her head. She then approached him like an animal stalking its prey and she grabbed onto the front of his pants unbutton them. His glasses began to steam up hiding the complete shock of his expression however it could still be seen in his brow. After his pants dropped down to his ankles Kiki looked up licking her lips and pulled off his glasses tossing them on the pile of clothes that were gathering on the wet forest floor. She then saw him, froze, looking at her with disbelief, with eyes as open as they could possibly be, and gulping down another lump forming in his throat.

She stepped back trying to clear her mind for a moment. "This isn't me. This isn't me." She said over and over shaking her head now feeling disbelief herself.

"I was beginning to wonder who you were myself." He chuckled finally taking a deep breath. "Kiki you know we don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. Maybe we should sit and talk this over before we jump into anything that would.. compromise your virtue.

She then sat down on the ground and huffed, "It has nothing to do with virtue. It's to do with … commitment."

"Huh?" Tombo questioned sitting next to her.

"Witches don't view weddings as the start of marriage. Most don't even get married legally. My parents didn't." She explained as Tombo shot her a stunned look. She continued. "You see we follow the laws of nature and when you take a lover it's like taking a mate for life."

He then slowly nodded his head now understanding, "So you don't want me as your life mate?"

"No. I want you as my life mate! I just didn't want you entering into something you weren't aware of, but I think I've calmed myself down now and I'm thinking more clearly. I uhhh… know it's too early in our relationship to be jumping into this and heh, what a way to scare off the guy you love." She laughed nervously.

"You love me?" He questioned in a deep calm voice that made her shiver all over. He could feel the love cast off her and he could also tell she was lying when she said she had calmed herself.

"I love you so much it scares me." She admitted looking at him with those same dark brown hazed eyes that showed him the intensity behind those words.

"That's enough for me. I accept." He said pulling her to lay on the ground.

"Accept what?"

"Being your life mate." He said plainly with a naughty smile covering his face as he hovered over her.

She searched his eyes seeing the truth and then leaned up crashing her lips into his. It was a matter of seconds for the couple to remove whatever pieces of clothing remained and then they found themselves in a frenzy of kisses and caressing. Kiki knew she wasn't acting as innocent as she truly was, but whatever had possessed her witches soul left her feeling she couldn't get enough of Tombo. She explored him without an ounce of meekness and felt her sense taking over. She nibbled his neck, tasted her way down his chest, breathed her way up and down his body, inhaled his scent that was as clean as the air he flew through, felt the rough contrasting with the smooth of his chin and cheeks, ran her fingers through the mess of wavy brown hair, and saw the depths of his brown eyes. She knew there was no turning back.

Tombo felt mad with desire as Kiki ran herself up and down him. He wanted to return the feelings in like, but she was so busy taking him in that he found it hard to have his fair chance at exploration. Finally frustrated he laid her back under him, grabbed her hands placing them gently to her side and gave her a look that wordlessly read, 'My turn.' He then let the spell they casted take him on a discovery of Kiki's smooth curves and firm body developed from constantly balancing on a broom. Aside from the spell that was embracing both their souls in that moment, he found himself just as naturally enchanted by her. Her thick black hair contrasted with her pale skin, her lips were red from kisses, and her dark almond shaped eyes seemed to have a sparkle that pulled him into a trance.

"Are you sure you still want this Kiki?" He questioned giving her one last chance.

She shook her head yes, still feeling dazed and drunk off his teasing touches and kisses that he had placed from her neck down to her ankles. He then climbed next to her and explored a part of her he'd left alone until then. She gave a sharp inhale feeling his fingers explore her in ways she'd never even touched herself and she quickly found herself lost and at his mercy. He slowly lead her into a feeling that made everything below her belly leap about in a pool of heat and melt. Everything felt heavy for a moment as though she were sinking into the most comfortable bed of warm clouds and then the clouds parted sending her crashing into pulses of wind. She twisted, cried out and felt as though she'd entered the world of spirits. She was almost afraid to open her eyes, but when she did she could see Tombo looking down at her with eager hungry eyes.

"That was …" She sighed, "amazing."

"Ya it was." He agreed in a husky voice crawling on top of her. "I love you so much Kiki. You know that right?"

She shook her head. "Either that or you're the worlds best actor."

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose and then planted a feather light kiss to her lips while situating himself between her legs. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her while he quickly pushed his way into her. She yelped and then bit her lip as her body struggled in a moment of pain. She understood why he entered her the way he did. He was trying not to drag her through agony, but despite his efforts she still felt a tinge of betrayal.

"That was careless of me. I'm so sorry Kiki." He said looking as though he'd cry himself.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I knew it was coming." The pain continued and both were froze in confusion on what to do next. She then felt a twinge of something soothing. It was as though the rain falling around them was transforming into magic as it fell on her skin. She felt as though it was changing her pain into pleasure. She then looked up at Tombo with a smile. "Did you just feel that?"

"Umm… ya. Are you doing that?" He questioned stroking his fingers through her long black hair and feeling her tension release around him.

"I don't think intentionally, but I don't hurt anymore. Actually … you feel good." She admitted falling back into pants.

He groaned in agreeance kissing her lips and pulling out to push back in. It wasn't long before she was moving with him, meeting his thrust, getting lost to the same sensation his fingers had given her earlier, except … it was substantially superior being connected to him in this way. She felt as though her thoughts were connected to his and though their shared thoughts were bordering on primal, their feelings seemed to go beyond that of any human understanding. Then it didn't seem there were thoughts at all. Just motions creating emotions and they seemed to stumble into a world where everything left their skin tingling and their nerves ready to explode. Both clung to each other as they descended into these sensations that left them feeling at the center of a supernova and with a burst slowly they came back to reality.

Kiki found herself trying to catch her breath, laying on Tombo's chest and she wondered when she had moved on top of him. He too breathed wildly and then a chuckle left his lips, "That was … oh wow Kiki. I'm afraid I feel a little unworthy of you right now. I'm a simple guy and you're … what you just did was beyond anything I have ever experience."

"Well I'm not leaving you Tombo, so you'll just have to deal with feeling unworthy and I like that fact that you're not complicated. You're my constant in the chaos. I need that. I need you." She said resting her hands and chin on his chest and looking up at him with an affectionate smile.

"That's good to hear because I'm not giving you up. Not for anyone or anything. I want a life with you Kiki. Would you be against the idea of living with me?" He asked running his fingers through her thick bangs.

"No. I'd love living with you, but maybe… we should get married, for your parents sake."

He rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care less about what they think."

"I know." Kiki said running her lips over his neck and chest giving him soft kisses. "But if I just move in with you they'll look at me with further disfavor."

He shook his head understanding. "So… do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

She smiled gleefully, "Small, super small. Like I would buy a dress tomorrow and get married at the courthouse small."

"Then … lets do it tomorrow." He sighed with a content smile.

"Is that a proposal?" She questioned with a mischievous grin.

"No." He said clearing his throat. "Kiki, will you take on this simple, poor man, cut off from his rich family and be my wife?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want more." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to seal the deal with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own or profit from Kiki's Delivery Service

The next morning Tombo woke feeling as though the previous night had all been a dream, but as his eyes blinked open feeling the heat of the summer sun on his naked body he jumped in surprise. He heard a moan and looked down to see a very naked Kiki curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He realized it hadn't been a dream at all and with a smile of pure delight he hugged his wife by nature to him.

She blinked her eyes open and yawned. When she looked up her eyes looked a little shocked as though she wasn't ready to believe she was awake either. She then reached up feeling Tombo's unshaven scruffy face and then ran her fingertips over his lips. He kissed each finger tip and pulled her up on top of him. "It wasn't a dream." She grinned.

"No, but it certainly seemed too good to be real." He chuckled kissing her lips followed by a speckling of kisses from her cheeks to her neck.

"Ya, it did." She agreed giggling as his kisses found their way to the sides of her breast. "Tombo! It's morning." She blushed. "We should get some clothes on."

Tombo rolled his eyes and rolled them over to where he was on top of her. "Alright we will after some reassurance."

"Reassurance?" She questioned curiously.

"Proof that last night wasn't a dream." He said ravaging her body with his lips.

She gave in quicker than she expected she should, but he felt so wonderful. From his kisses to his caresses to his moans and groans in her ear to his fulfillment of her. As her legs wrapped tighter around him Tombo grabbed strongly onto her thighs leveraging his thrust into continuous long powerful strokes. This time it felt a little less spiritual and more instinctual as they brought each other into a climax.

After meeting their end they found themselves panting away on the forest floor not knowing if they'd ever get up, but it gave Kiki time to plan things out. She curled up next to her lover and mumbled in a slightly groggy voice, "We should ride my broom back to my house and then we can get my dad to help pull your bike out."

"Alright. That works. I need to speak to your parents anyways." He said running his hands through her hair.

"What about?"

He gave her a funny grin and answered, "To ask them about marrying their daughter of course."

"I hope she's a nice girl." Kiki joked running her fingers over his chest.

"She is for the most part, but… sometimes she can be a bit naughty." He chuckled pulling her in for a kiss.

"Sounds like you got your hands full." Kiki played back.

"I most certainly do." He moaned kissing her neck and grabbing her bottom.

"Tombo!" She scolded. "Come on. We really should be dressed." She then stood and searched around for her dress.

"Fine." Tombo grumbled standing to assist her in her search. They eventually located their clothing which was slightly damp with blotches of mud and wrinkles. After dressing they looked at each other falling into a fit of laughter over the others appearance.

"We look like we've been through the wars." Tombo chuckled.

"We definitely need a bath." Kiki agreed.

Now completely dressed they made their way through the forest and back to Tombo's bike stuck in the mud. Kiki pulled her broom away from the bike and shook the mud off it. She just hoped it hadn't been damaged. "So I've never had anyone ride on this with me other than Miki, so hold on tight and…" She grabbed the helmet putting it on him, "You might need to wear this."

He put his hands on his hips frowning as she laughed over her pay back. He sighed and in a mocking voice asked, "Is this necessary?"

"Yes… possibly. I don't know yet. We'll stay close to the ground just incase." She said sitting on the broom. "Sit behind me and hold on as tightly as possible."

"Yes mam." He agreed sitting behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Slowly Kiki lifted them off the ground. The broom, reluctant from the stranger sitting on it, jumped about. Kiki tightened her hands around the handle and gave a commanding groan. It then straightened itself and took off towards the sky. "Down you stupid broom!" She commanded through her teeth. It then slowly lowered to where it was only 6 feet off the ground. They rode close to the ground for awhile until Kiki could feel the tension of her broom calm and then she slowly lifted it to the air.

The ride on the broom was slightly faster than that of the bike and by the afternoon they were back in Kiki's home town. As Kiki's mother answered the door she fell into laughter. "What happened to you two?"

"The storm, we got caught in it. Tombo's bike is stuck in a ditch somewhere. We were hoping maybe dad could help us." Kiki explained.

"Oh course. Why don't you both spend one more night here and in the morning we'll head out together." She smiled giving Kiki a funny look as both her and Tombo came in. Kiki wondered if her mother knew what her and Tombo had done. "You both need a bath it seems."

"Yes we do." Tombo chuckled.

"You can go first. I'll get the pajamas you borrowed the last time." Kiki said leading Tombo up the stairs..

"I can get them Kiki if you want to help Tombo get his bath started. I'll just lay them in your room. I'm assuming you both will be sharing Kiki's bed now that your mated." She said walking away.

Kiki froze and with a blush turned to meet her mother's eyes. She did know. "How did you…"

Her mother chuckled. "I am a witch my dear and don't worry, I approve. I'll have dinner ready when you both are ready." She then walked into the kitchen.

Kiki looked at Tombo who was also red at this point and grabbing onto the bridge of his nose slightly shocked by Kokiri's forwardness on the subject. Kiki let out a huff of air and lead him up the stairs. She then lead Tombo's to the bathroom. She helped him out of his clothes running her hands over his strong chest muscles and down his torso. She then came to his pants and slowly pulled them down his body feeling her way down his bottom and legs. To his surprise and pleasure she then removed her dress. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all gorgeous." He smiled lifting her in his arms. He then pulled them both into the tub. It didn't take long for the bath to turn into something else and Kiki wondered when they'd get enough of each other. Since mating it seemed that's all they could think about and every time they made physical contact it instantly resulted in passion.

After finishing up their bath that took longer than it should they both went to Kiki's room finding pajamas laid out on the bed and a tray of food. "I guess mom knew it would be a little awkward right now for us to sit at the table with her and dad." Kiki pointed out.

"The food smells wonderful." Tombo said with starving eyes looking down at the soup and sandwiches. Being that they hadn't eaten all day and had their fair share of physical activity it didn't take long for their meal to disappear. With full bellies exhaustion pulled them to bed and they quickly found sleep tangling their limbs and holding on to one another.

The next morning Kiki woke by herself. She sat up, gave herself a quick look in the mirror brushing out her messy strands and made her way through the house trying to find her missing bed warmer. She heard him in the kitchen talking with her parents and when she entered all eyes looked up to her. Tombo had a rather satisfied grin smeared across his face, Kokiri looked at though she were on the verge of a chuckle and Okino smirked at Kiki with an discerning eyes.

"So it seems that you both have become life partners, but Tombo would like to take that one step further." Okino said lifting a brow.

"I told them we want to get married." Tombo admitted to Kiki.

"Oh." Kiki gulped nervously sitting at a table with her parents. "I know it's against witch costume, but we want to make it official to the rest of the world, so …. do you both approve?"

"Of course!" Kokiri smiled walking around the table to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Tombo and I already have an agreement. He can marry you as long he takes me flying in his plane when we get to Koriko." Her father smiled leaning back in his chair.

"You're exchanging me for a plane ride? Wait hold on… you guys are going to Koriko with us?" Kiki asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and yes." Her mother added sitting back down in her chair. "Tombo has been on the phone all morning making arrangements for your wedding. I'm beyond impressed with this boy."

"Excuse me?" Kiki gasped looking at Tombo.

"Don't worry." He chuckled placing his hand on hers. "It will be small, but I did want to get married in a church. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Of course not. As long as it's small." Kiki inhaled feeling a little on edge.

"It will just be Osono and her family, Ursula, my friend Joe and your parents, so it will be a very intimate event. Osono is speaking to that designer she lives by and she's going to make your dress since she's familiar with you. Osono will contact Ursula and all we need to do is show up tomorrow." He explained rather proud of himself.

Kiki just continued to stare at him with her mouth open and then let out a short laugh. "Wow, you really do want to marry me."

"Yes I do." He said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Here." Kokiri said placing some eggs in front of Kiki. "Eat up. We've got to leave soon if we're going to be in Koriko by this evening."

Kiki took a deep breath of acceptance and began shoveling food into her mouth. Everyone else left the table to start packing and after getting dressed herself she sat snugly in the back of her father's car with Tombo. They smiled at each other and not a word was needed to express how they felt. Everything was coming together for them and that bond was about to be known to those close them as they made their way towards Koriko.

* * *

Well we all know what happens when life seems perfect. Things are about to get shaken up, so stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
